


【庵京】回响

by Utopia_E



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utopia_E/pseuds/Utopia_E
Summary: ——那个午后，便是一切的开端。阵阵蝉鸣，与屋檐上随风晃动着的风铃，还有炎热夏日转动不停的电风扇，在房间和耳中不断回响。





	1. 【庵京】回响 一

**Author's Note:**

> AU平行世界，有三神器和kof不过和感情戏没有啥太大关系www

——那个午后，便是一切的开端。  
阵阵蝉鸣，与屋檐上随风晃动着的风铃，还有炎热夏日转动不停的电风扇，在房间和耳中不断回响。  
神乐家与草薙家是邻居，神乐双胞胎姐妹与草薙京是青梅竹马，总在一起玩耍。这天，神乐万龟和神乐千鹤看着书，草薙京靠墙坐在电扇旁打着游戏。  
“啊，冰棒吃完了。”万龟把带着‘再来一根’的冰棒签举到眼前，然后对着千鹤晃了晃。  
“啊，我也中奖了。我再去拿几根，草薙，你还要吃吗？”  
“谢啦千鹤。”京专心致志的握着手柄，头都没有动。  
千鹤冲万龟摇摇头，拿起冰棒签走出房间。  
“京，这个交给你。”神乐万龟趁千鹤跑出去的空档把一个缸子塞到打游戏的草薙京怀里。  
“啊？为什么给我这个？”草薙京敏感的嗅到了麻烦的味道，连忙把游戏暂停。也没仔细看怀里放着的是什么就打算扔回去。  
“哎等等，你干什么呢！”万龟赶紧按住京作投掷状的手，“你都不看看是什么你就打算乱扔？”  
被说中，京一脸兴趣缺缺的举起手中的缸子，然后呆住了。  
“金……金鱼？”京举到眼前，又轻轻的放到榻榻米上，“这种鱼可不能吃哦。”  
万龟冲天翻了个白眼：“你要真吃金鱼可算丧心病狂了，送给你养的！”  
京盯着在鱼缸里摇曳摆动的鱼尾，抬头擦了擦嘴角：“让我养？为什么？”  
“这个可是秘密哦。”  
“我可是最喜欢听秘密的哦。”

万龟叉腰站起身，不理会京装出的一脸“我很好奇快点告诉我好不好”，拿起扣着的书继续读。  
“喂，你要是不告诉我我回家就把这条鱼红烧了你信不信。”  
万龟默默的把书页用书签夹上，叹了口气：“你怎么就这么不听话？”  
“你如果不告诉我原因休想给我这个麻烦东西，吃鱼我会，养鱼我就不会了。”  
在鱼缸里的金鱼，好像在生气一样猛地摆动了下鱼尾，钻到水草中默默的吐着泡泡。  
“这是宿命。”  
万龟紧紧的盯着京的双眼。  
不知道为什么在这炎热的午后京打了个寒战。抚摸下身上突然冒起的鸡皮疙瘩，京嘴硬地嘟囔道：“我才不相信宿命呢，我只相信我自己。”  
“啊，好。那你不相信的话请不要再留级了。咱们一样的年纪为什么我和千鹤已经比你大一届了呢？回家好好复习我和千鹤给你补习的东西吧。”  
“哎！你别推我啊！这局游戏我还没打完……你这么赶人回家你妹妹知道吗？！”  
千鹤倚在门框边懒懒的冲京打了个招呼：“知道，顺便你的冰棒。老大不小了不要再惹草薙伯伯生气了啊。”

于是一手习题册，一手鱼缸，嘴里还叼着冰棒的京被神乐姐妹俩扔出了神社。

“万龟，那个到底是……”  
“没什么，提前送他生日礼物罢了。”万龟笑着狠狠的咬了一口冰棒。  
我可是把该做的都做了，剩下的就看你自己的造化了。  
她深深的叹了口气。

傍晚，草丛中的虫鸣与渐渐下沉的夕阳丝毫没有影响到草薙京房间内难得的翻书声。  
屋里京和鱼缸中的金鱼大眼瞪小眼，身边杂七杂八的扔着各种养鱼指南。  
“啊！好烦！去道场训练好了！”  
这么说着，京把饵食投进鱼缸，穿好衣服头也不回的出了房间。  
金鱼浮上水面咬住饵食，划过一道暗光后，又深深的沉了下去。

时间如流水一般，淌过了中学和高中。  
然而草薙京止步不前了。  
“草薙……你这成绩惨不忍睹啊。”千鹤拍了拍京的期末测试卷，“你还想不想毕业了。”  
“我又不是想考大学的……”  
“那起码毕业吧？”  
“啊！你好烦啊！再数落我就绝交了！”  
说着京就收拾了书包直接跑出神社。  
“唉……这人。”千鹤叹了口气，心想万龟你当年真是不容易，现在你是跑出去周游世界了，所有烂摊子都归我了。  
京跑回家里，直接坐到鱼缸面前开始念叨。  
自从养了金鱼后，除了给它喂食和换水，就是把它当成了心理倾诉处，大到被骂小到出去吃了什么好吃的都来跟它念叨。  
草薙大哥回家几次发现京疑似自闭症神经紧张了好一阵，甚至想偷偷的把鱼缸扔掉，可是看京除了跟它说话也没有其他过分的症状，便决定顺其自然。  
“你知道吗，最近我听爸妈说，有三神器的传说，有神乐家、我家，还有一个八什么环家，好像是八神，不过据说是没落了，他们的族人也不知道在哪里，据说是因为背叛了我们两家所以被放逐了。但是他们最近发现神器的力量还在，说明他们家的人还在。”京嘟囔着把饵食顺着阳光洒进鱼缸里，看着金鱼摆动着优雅的身形却狂野的吞食着它的食物。他托着下巴接着道：“如果有可能的话，还真想见见同为神器的那家人呢，据说他们家祖先的头发和你的颜色一样红呢。”  
金鱼摇了摇尾巴，鳃一扇一扇的侧头瞥了京一眼。  
“不过我说，你吃东西的样子不像金鱼，好像一条鲨鱼啊。”  
金鱼咽下最后一口食物，摇着尾巴晃到面对京的位置。京看着稀奇，因为这条鱼除了吃饭就是窝在水草里睡觉，在他说话的时候甚至喂食从来不表示亲近。看着金鱼的鳃如蝶翅一样扇动着，京神使鬼差地将手指贴上了金鱼面前的玻璃壁上。  
“啵啵。”金鱼吐了两个泡泡，突然张开嘴作状狠狠咬上京的食指。  
“呜哇！”京赶紧收回手指，由于惯性毫无形象的仰在了地上。赶紧爬起身，就看到那条金鱼施施然的晃回了水草中，从中均匀的吐出泡泡——睡觉了。  
“你！可恶。”京搓了搓食指，对着鱼缸恶狠狠道：“小心我今天晚上就烧了你！”  
金鱼充耳不闻，好像在做了美梦。


	2. 【庵京】回响 二

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 最近京的睡眠质量非常不好，为了参加KOF在道场已经耗费了所有多余的体力，只得胡乱的冲下身上的臭汗就倒在了被褥里。迷迷糊糊的瞄到拉门边的鱼缸随着月色闪过一束光，也没有太在意便沉沉的睡了过去。

最近京的睡眠质量非常不好，为了参加KOF在道场已经耗费了所有多余的体力，只得胡乱的冲下身上的臭汗就倒在了被褥里。迷迷糊糊的瞄到拉门边的鱼缸随着月色闪过一束光，也没有太在意便沉沉的睡了过去。

……这是哪里？京伸出手拨了拨身边缭绕着云雾，在被朦胧覆盖着的世界中，什么也看不见。  
突然身边的雾被吹散，几声脚步接近，停在了他身后。  
“京。”这个声音好耳熟，是谁？  
京回过头，一个红发的肌肉发达的男子两手呈爪状摆出准备进攻的姿势，可是脸被那讨厌的云雾遮盖着，一个缝隙都没有留下。  
“你是……谁？”

一道紫色的幽火从脚下而来直取他下盘，京敏捷的一发独乐屠削上对方的头顶,对方沉下重心猛地深蹲，糟了，京心想。然而避不开眼前男子冲他脸来的下一招，正是自家的招式鬼烧。

“疼……啧。”这人是谁上来就打，还能直接把他掀倒在地上。京擦了擦脸上的土，稍微对这人产生了一点兴趣。

“还挺能耐！来打一局吧！”京喊了一句刚想挥拳，突然发现身边的场景一变，看到另一个自己和刚刚那个红发男人在一起，站在他们对面的是一个穿着牧师服装的风一样的男子，随即红发男子使出一招像自家百八十二式的招式用青紫色的火焰锁住了那个牧师，另一个自己默契的使出了大蛇薙，那牧师被火焰烧尽后，一阵风吹过，带走了关于这个场景的一切痕迹。

“哎！等……”

眼前如电影一般，出现了另一个画面。

还是那个红发男子，面对着他双眼通红已经开始发狂，在自己身后不远的地方有一个上身带有图腾的漂浮着的银发男子说道：“把三神器全部毁掉吧，大蛇之子。”红发男子听闻后用超出常人的跳跃力向京的方向扑来。

“啊！”京下意识的抬手防住，但没有感到被攻击的疼痛，他赶紧回头一看，红发男子掐住了银发男子的脖子，狠狠的抠住不让他随意动弹。

“唔噢噢噢噢噢噢噢！”红发男子痛苦的喊道。

“没有别的法子了……草薙，趁我用符咒把这个家伙缠住，你快去救人。”

现在的我，是‘我’吗？

京还在看着一切愣神，并没有另一个自己出现并将这混乱燃烧殆尽。

“救……救谁？”京回头，看向说话的那个人，竟然是千鹤！

“千鹤？！……怎么是你？”

然而眼前出现的苍蓝色的火焰吸引住京所有的注意力，随即，那团苍炎的声音出现在京的脑内。

“他们已经全部被大蛇之血控制在血之盟誓的那天……我的家族，从那个时候开始就被大蛇控制了。”

“大蛇……？什么？我怎么什么都听不懂……？你的族人，是那个红发的……”

“曾经犯过的错却没有改正过来，660年间反反复复……那个永远无法解脱的罪过要由这个家伙来承担。……如此多的罪过谁都无法偿清……但是……我的族人也有罪。不光是这个家伙一人承担。找到你……我的任务也就完成了，我也好，这个有罪的家伙也好……来拯救我们吧……”

“……终于要结束了……”

“和我八神庵一起打到大蛇……”

八神庵？

是那个八尺环家的……？

“而且……就像1800年前那个时候一样……守护奇稻田……”

不属于自己的声音突然出现了。

“那就来吧，”京说，“神乐，能上吧？”

“试试看吧，”神乐道，就像熟记台词了一样，“我也是神器，守护者之一啊。”

在京的印象里，千鹤虽然很麻烦，很爱啰嗦发脾气，可是哪次生气也没有用这么严肃的声音跟他说话。

“愚蠢……”被掐住脖子的大蛇说话了，可是他的表情并没有那么轻松，“对八神输入草薙之力，你们注意着了。真那样做的话这家伙必死无疑。”

“草薙！”千鹤喊道，“快啊！”

沉住心神，举起手中燃烧着的火焰，京盯住那个带着弯月的背影：“来吧！”

“八神！！”

当他用尽全身力气将无式打到八神背上时，他看到了那悲伤又带着解脱神情的眼睛。

一阵轰鸣后，一切就如第一次一样全部消失了。

京伸手使劲去抓，留在手心的只有一缕与他手中红炎无尽交缠的苍炎。

腾地，京坐起身，满身冷汗。

怔愣着看障子，发现已经是清晨了。

“啊……！真是够了！”京狠狠的砸了几下被褥，然后揉脸清醒一下……前一周是神乐家祖传宝被人偷了另一个自己和千鹤还有这个红发男人去找，这个红发男人身上并没有火。但是不知道怎么回事，好像是忘记什么人样子？这红发男子又有火了，神乐家的祖传宝也回去了。反正一团乱……前两天好像另一个自己被人打了绑去做人体试验，好不容易逃出来了结果看见这个红发男人，然后和他打了起来。可是红发男人受了重伤另一个自己又赶紧扯着这个男人逃了出去……今天更强悍，直接自己上了，可是这些梦都是什么啊？乱七八糟让人受不了！

然后在今晚总算知道他的名字了。不过知道名字又怎么样，他只是梦里的幻象。

把被子一踹，洗了漱连早饭都没有吃的京直奔‘半仙’神乐家。

“喂喂，半仙也太失礼了吧。”千鹤端起茶喝了以后，嗯，早茶就是令人神清气爽。

京一拳头砸在桌子上，桌上的茶杯和仙贝们一齐惊的一跳。

“那你说这些梦是什么鬼啊！晚上还让不让人休息了！”

千鹤吹了吹茶：“怎么，你这个不信宿命的人想让我给你卜上一卦？”

“切……”京词穷，嘴硬道：“那你卜啊，能卜出什么来？死马当活马医呗。”当然最后这句是小声说的。

“你还是那么嘴上不饶人……跟我过来吧。”千鹤道，带着京来到八尺镜悬挂的地方。

“魔镜魔镜，谁是世界上最美丽的人？”

“千鹤，你这个人有什么不对啊……”

“不好意思，口误。”千鹤将符咒在镜前烧尽，手中桃木剑一指京，镜子上突然出现了一个地方让京不禁咽了口水。

如囚笼一般装饰精致的和室，还有一个与和室并不相称的欧风鸟笼。

京捂住嘴差点吐了出来。

千鹤控制着注意力不去看京，然后在八尺镜的一角，出现了一个红色的影子。

“停！”京大喊，“可以了！”

千鹤收回精神力，疑惑的看向京：“还没看到重要的东西你叫唤什么？”

“不是，那种感觉，让我浑身不舒服，也不知道因为什么。”京剧烈的喘息，好像是看到什么可怕的东西面孔惨白。

“算了，”千鹤叹了口气，“你先回去好好休息一下吧。”

“可是做梦的事情你还没给我解决啊！”

“好吧，那我给你一个锦囊。”千鹤起身走到万龟书架前翻弄。

“还有锦囊？”惊了，“你们是不是早就预见到了？”

千鹤心想都是我姐的事我怎么知道，但是还是正经的把那个红色的小锦囊交给了京：“注意，要回去看哦。”

为啥要回去看啦！

“不过说起来，万龟也对你说过吧？”

“什么？”京认真的将锦囊揣好，“说过什么？”

“宿命啊，一切都是呢。”

“……烦死了。”站起身，京冲千鹤摆手，“我走了，今天晚上还要去道场训练呢。”

“拜。”

千鹤双臂环胸，心想：万龟啊，你快回来吧，接下来的事估计我一个人承受不来啊。

【tbc】


	3. 【庵京】回响 三

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我梦见的那个八神是失踪的神器……吗？”
> 
> 千鹤将手搭在下巴上：“八神？是神器家族的八尺琼家吧。”
> 
> “果然是三神器家族吗……可是明明一同作为神器，他为什么总是在梦中一见到我就打我啊？”
> 
> “呃这个……其实……”千鹤突然吞吞吐吐起来，“具体的来龙去脉还是问万龟吧，我只能占卜一下即将要发生的事，如果你想知道的话等万龟回来问她吧。不过……那个男人什么样子来着？有点好奇。”

“我梦见的那个八神是失踪的神器……吗？”

千鹤将手搭在下巴上：“八神？是神器家族的八尺琼家吧。”

“果然是三神器家族吗……可是明明一同作为神器，他为什么总是在梦中一见到我就打我啊？”

“呃这个……其实……”千鹤突然吞吞吐吐起来，“具体的来龙去脉还是问万龟吧，我只能占卜一下即将要发生的事，如果你想知道的话等万龟回来问她吧。不过……那个男人什么样子来着？有点好奇。”

“红色的头发，穿的一看就像搞艺术的。用的是和我相反的苍炎，唯一听他的声音是叫我的名字……挺粗犷的。不过脸总是被一团雾遮住，虽然看不清但是给人的总体感觉就像野兽一样。”

“哦？……我好像从哪里看见过。”

“在哪里？”

“原来出现过，在镜子里。”

“是嘛……”

京从神社出来后猛然惊醒，发现因为睡眠原因已经逃了好多节课了。

“不好！今天不会又要叫家长了吧？”快到了学校午餐的时候，京加快脚步结果没想到正巧撞上了人。

那人也摔在地上哎呦了几声，却是红丸。

一边大门惊奇道：“京，你来上学了？”

红丸和大门与京在同一个高中，作为学长的红丸和大门都已经成了社会上的前辈，而某人仍然在为毕业头疼。

由于红丸和大门创建的格斗部被京踢馆，正所谓不打不相识，三个人更是混到了一起。不过因为这两人一人忙着道馆，一人当着模特，京又为KOF做准备，就没有很多的时间聚在一起。这次本是红丸和大门来学校找京，可是京本就没怎么来学校，巧的是回来的路上撞见。

“好疼啊……小京啊，你什么时候这么急着去学校了。”红丸今天没有把头发打理成冲天炮，如果不看身上疙疙瘩瘩的肌肉，更丝中性美女。他拍了拍屁股上的土，皱着眉头对京道：“以后注意一点吧，撞到我还好，撞到花花草草就不好了。”

大热天的，京被红丸幽怨的语气冻的寒毛倒竖，他用嫌弃的眼神瞥了一眼红丸，抚了抚身上的鸡皮疙瘩道：“你们都毕业了来学校来干嘛，把妹子？”

这溢出来铺天盖地的酸气，红丸和大门装作没有闻见，只对他道：“你不是要参加KOF吗，我们也想参加，所以过来问问你相关事宜。”

“唉？你们也要参加吗？”

“对啊。”红丸把玩自己垂肩的头发，“不想让不够资格的人作为小京的对手呢。”

“我也想看看自己修炼到现在到底能到什么程度呢。”大门憨厚的笑着挠了挠后脑勺。

“好，那我先去学校……你们去我家问吧！”说罢狂奔而去。

“干嘛不能现在问你啊！”红丸冲他背影喊到。

“课时没上够但是我想毕业啊！”远远的随风传来的声音，看来已经跑远了。

“京！”翻墙进了学校，刚到了班门口就被小雪拧住了脸。

“雪！脸！疼啊！”

“今天终于知道来上学了吗？嗯？”奇稻田雪凶神恶煞的拧着京，完全没有平时大和抚子的样子：“我发了多少次邮件说有人找你，你看不见是吧！”

啊，最近除了训练就是睡觉，然后就是被梦折腾……手机这个事早已经被忘到身后去了。

“关机，让你关机！”

“那个……小雪学姐……”

“啊！啊哈哈，雅典娜，拳崇，你们来了啊。”雪马上收回手，笑得一脸温柔，对京介绍道：“这个就是找你有事的麻宫雅典娜学妹和椎拳崇学弟，好了，你们聊，我先去买点饮料。”

京揉着脸道：“啊，你就是那个偶像女高中生，你好啊，找我有什么事？”心不在焉。

“学长你啊……能不能好好听人讲话。”拳崇看到雅典娜被轻视，没有忍住冲京抱怨了一句。

雅典娜马上用眼神制止后道：“学长，你最近是不是做梦梦见莫名其妙的事，明明不是自己经历的但总是有自己参与？”

“啊……嗯。”比千鹤靠谱多了，但是京对不相熟悉的人总是抱有警惕，“所以呢？”

“我就是想提醒学长一句，小心夜晚和月亮。”

“哦……哦？好不清不楚啊。”更多的就是觉得神神叨叨的。

“再多的也不能说了，毕竟是你自己的事情，我们外人没办法插手啊。”

“那你来告诉我不是等于在插手吗？”

“你！”拳崇听不下去了，“好心好意提醒你，你这个人怎么不知好歹？”

“你们过来好心好意提醒我是因为什么呢？难道如果不跟我说地球就会毁灭吗？”

雅典娜叹了口气：“没有别的意思，只是这个事如果解决不好的话，对小雪学姐也一种伤害，我不是为了你来提醒你，你懂吗？”

京愣了一下，没有说出话来。

“那就这样，记住我说的话。如果对小雪学姐没有这样的意思，还是趁早跟她实话实说吧。”

“唉？”

“拳崇，我们走吧。”

“你这个人能不能别总是浑身带刺……唉！雅典娜等等我！”

小雪拿着饮料回来发现雅典娜和拳崇已经离开了，便问京道：“他们走了吗？”

“嗯……”京低着头像在思索什么。终于他张口道：“雪……”

“嗯？怎么啦？”小雪站在他身边温柔的笑道。

“我要参加KOF。所以暂时不会来上课了，你多保重。”

“好啊，”小雪突然认真的看着京的脸道：“我等你回来。”

这种似曾相识的感觉……

京张了张口，什么都没说出来。

“那你现在就回去了吗？注意安全。”

“哦……哦。”目送雪的背影进了班级，京转身思索着，还没有跟雪确立关系……是很好的吗？

不知道为什么会有这样的想法从头脑里掠过。

算了，京摇了摇头，还是好好准备KOF的事吧。

跟老师请了假，回到家正好红丸和大门在等他，为了参加KOF红丸暂住在草薙家。又是一天劳累，京摇晃着把床铺好，衣服都没脱干净就倒在了床上。

他梦见小的时候没有人陪他玩或者需要给鱼挑饵食的时候，他便抱着金鱼缸带着金鱼出去转。说起来这只金鱼还很挑食，如果不是它隔着玻璃亲自确认过的鱼食它竟然宁愿饿死都不吃。在去买鱼食的路上，看着路上见惯的景色，竟生出了一种陌生的感觉。一路上走走停停，却走到了神社面前。京迷茫的看了看神社，又看了看怀里的金鱼。金鱼当然不会说话，只是在常温的水中游曳着。最后他仍是抱着金鱼进了神社。长而无尽的道路，好像延伸进了不知名的异界深处。

他抱着金鱼壮起胆子一步一步的走着，发现近头处一个红发男人抱着一个黑发男人，呢喃一般道：“以后陪着我，哪里都不要去了。”说着用银色的锁链将他的脚箍住。黑发男人呆呆的，好像感觉不到发生了什么一样。

仔细一看，那个黑发男人的脸分明就是自己的脸！

啊！京在心里尖叫，可惜他的腿已经僵住，更不知道往哪里跑。全身是汗浑身都在颤抖的他紧紧的抱住鱼缸，就像在保护脆弱的梦一样。

神使鬼差，他抱起金鱼缸，盯着那只容易暴躁的金鱼道：“明明叫金鱼，为什么你却是红色的呢？”

金鱼听闻，于丛丛水草中游出，用不会眨的双眼倾诉一般盯着京的双眼。

“呜……呃……”京嘟囔着，突然睁开眼睛。

光？哪里来的？

为什么拉门被拉开了？有光渗进来？

京用胳膊肘杵地，迷迷糊糊的看着拉门的方向。

月光吗？不，身边还有好多水渍，好像是反光？

延伸我自己身边？

一个黑影突然覆上京半起的身体，在月光下暗红的发丝反射着月亮略带冰冷的光芒。他穿着薄薄的红衣，衣服穿的松松垮垮，露出他发达的胸肌。

“你……”京刚刚睡醒，刚想下意识的给这黑影一拳，结果发现双手被隔着被子死死按住。

“你是谁？”

“……京。”黑影说话了，和梦中一样的粗犷野性。然后他低下头用如月光一样微凉的嘴唇贴在京的脖子上，狠狠的给了他一口。

“唔！”京闷哼，只觉得每个细胞都在抽痛。使劲全力挥走梦魇后，发现一切好像只是一个梦。

“又是梦吗？”挠挠因噩梦扭动而杂乱的头发，听到清晨的雀鸣，发现的确是一场梦。

“早上好……嗯？”刚跟金鱼进行例行打招呼，突然发现有什么不对。

榻榻米上暗色的痕迹，好像是半干的水渍。水草也没有原来整齐，乱糟糟的好像被暴力揉捏过一样。而且……一缕红色的发丝掉在了鱼缸边。

等等，信息太多，京有些梳理不过来。

京的皱着眉头将那缕发丝捏到两指之间揉搓的时候，发现那条金鱼一反常态的贴着玻璃看着京的动作。然而等京盯着金鱼的时候，金鱼默默的吐了个泡泡游回了水草中，泄愤一样用尾巴抽了面前的玻璃壁。

“呜哇，大早上就这么……凶……？”

京就像某个外表是小学生内心是名侦探的人突然灵光一闪。

“不是吧……万龟，你到底送了我一个什么养啊！”

【tbc】


	4. 【庵京】回响 四

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “吱——”刺耳的摩托声在神社门口戛然而止。难得轻松的一个双休，千鹤正在打扫神社的台阶，不禁扔开扫帚捂紧耳朵，正想用个凶恶的表情斥责这个无礼的来访者，却是用压过千鹤气势更加凶神恶煞的京。

“吱——”刺耳的摩托声在神社门口戛然而止。难得轻松的一个双休，千鹤正在打扫神社的台阶，不禁扔开扫帚捂紧耳朵，正想用个凶恶的表情斥责这个无礼的来访者，却是用压过千鹤气势更加凶神恶煞的京。  
只见京打开摩托车后盖，拿出了被狂暴车速晃得七荤八素的金鱼和它可怜的家，千鹤看着京的样子怎么也拿不定主意，只能打哈哈道：“草薙啊，以后不要天天往人家家里跑了，又不是要来提亲，老是来搞什么关系……”  
“你还会在意这个？那天天卜卦的人那么多你也没挑一个就收聘礼啊。”京这时候还有心情呛她，“万龟回来了吗？”  
“嗯，你来的够巧。她昨天半夜到的家……你这么着急跑进去干嘛？下聘礼？”  
“下什么聘礼！再不找她问清楚了我们家就要收个倒插门了！”京头也不回的往台阶上冲，“我暂时相信神社附近的治安，我的爱车你看好了！”  
千鹤瞪大眼睛：“哇，这不就是有名的哈雷嘛，骑起来的感觉会不会很好呢？”她一看左右没人正想试驾，刚踩油门发现……草薙京这小子没给她留钥匙！  
“是不是成心大早上来堵心我的，可是我觉得我也没得罪他啊？”

正在千鹤思索有什么地方得罪京以至于连试驾的机会都不给她的时候，京已经三步并作两步万龟面前。不过……没错！她的确是得罪这位爷了，因为前一天没有让京“当场”打开那个锦囊。  
要不说有时候男人的心思你别猜，猜来猜去你也不知道他为什么那么小心眼。  
万龟虽然刚刚到家却已经休息好了，说起来这两姐妹最大的区别就是万龟相对千鹤更加一丝不苟，就是更加难缠。看着仔细的一口一口咬着仙贝的万龟，京抱着鱼缸心想。  
“回来啦……”京酝酿了半天的心情最后还是直愣愣的抱着鱼缸来着这句。  
“你来了啊……这几年我不在你怎么样？”擦了擦嘴，万龟端正的跪坐在那里，从头到尾都毫无破绽。  
“你让我养的这鱼是怎么回事？”京决定单刀直入。  
“你不是差不多都知道了吗？除了千鹤，肯定还有人提醒过你要注意的吧？”  
提醒过……但是京并没有听罢了。并且他是绝对不会承认的。  
于是他决定鸡蛋里挑骨头：“那千鹤让我昨天回家打开那个锦囊，我这么忙哪有时间看，为什么昨天不让我当场看？今天早上起来才看见那几个字，什么‘注意金鱼’？都晚了好吗！如果要是有人昨天晚上暗杀我我现在就已经是个死人了！”而且你送的这条鱼在我睡觉的时候做了什么我完全不知道啊！  
“喂喂，不要用发牢骚的妻子的语气和我说话好吗，你自己忘了是你自己不重视。”依旧毫无破绽，“并且能把暗杀的人实在太少了，草薙伯父还在家呢。”  
说罢瞄了一眼京怀里的鱼缸。

京下意识的低头，乱糟糟的水草中，金鱼大头朝下，好像是发脾气一样鱼尾也一动不动。虽然见惯了金鱼发脾气的京在此时也不知道怎样说才能让他消气。  
“你为什么不自己问他呢？”万龟问道。  
京总算找回了自己的舌头：“他天天晚上吓我，我现在没把它蒸了煮了炸了就已经够仁义了！”  
蒸了煮了炸了……  
万龟发现金鱼的处境越来越危险了，在夜晚还不知道，不过在早上还是这个养他的做主啊。赶紧道：“他不会对你怎么样的，你带回去养吧。”  
“吼？你现在说的我都不敢信了。”  
“说的像你信过一样。你说你这个人怎么那么不知足呢，这金鱼早上可以当宠物逗弄，晚上可以当抱枕暖床，还能消遣解闷，实在不行还能解决个人生理……”  
“什么？！”炸了。  
“啊哈，口误。”  
“你们姐妹俩真的是有很大问题啊！我的人权呢？！”  
“原来不就被剥夺了吗，是吧，八神。”  
金鱼表示眼不见心为净，往贴近京胸口的地方挤了挤，就怕会被京丢下一样。  
“欠的债就是要自己还，就是觉得羞耻、不甘心，那也是你自己作孽。”  
“万龟，你为什么要说这么重的话？”  
万龟挑眉：“你还帮他说话？等你知道怎么回事你就要把他蒸了煮了炸了，还用我在这里唱黑脸？”  
“算了。我说，这件事是我和八神这鱼之间的吗？”  
“是啊，难道你现在才发现？”  
“那我就不需要问你这个中介了，我回去问他。”说着抱着金鱼缸就离开了。  
“早知道唱黑脸这么管用就应该让千鹤进来唱红脸……”  
“万龟！”千鹤走进来，“京今天骑了哈雷来耶，看起来挺帅的！”  
万龟下巴差点掉下来，不过听到千鹤接着说：“可是他刚刚说什么也不给我钥匙，抱着鱼缸就回家了，太可惜了。下次如果他再骑来说什么我也要试试！”  
“家里的那辆你骑腻了吗……”原来说的不是京帅啊，“我又给你调整了一下，你要不去看看？”  
“嗯，好的，好不容易一个双休日，要不要点什么特别的菜？”  
“比如……？”  
“麻婆豆腐啊！”

啊……困死了。

把障子打开让月光倾倒在地板上，整理好的鱼缸在月光的照耀下莹莹发光。关着灯，京坐在一旁头一点一点的打着瞌睡。  
“这个感觉怎么跟那个童话一样，人鱼公主，嘿嘿。”京眯着眼嘟囔，“但是童话里都是骗人的，你这个人鱼老爷们。”  
咔哒咔哒。屋里的时钟指针重叠在顶端，京轻轻的打着呼，没有看到会令他震惊的一幕。  
月光下鱼缸中闪耀着苍青色的暗光，金鱼从鱼缸里蓄足了力气使劲一蹦，在榻榻米上一滚，像魔法一样变成了那夜出现在京房间中的红发男人。额前的红色发丝挡住了他一侧尖锐的目光，脖子上戴着的勾玉在月光下发出异于常规的至于明亮的光芒。  
拖着红色的丝质浴衣，腰间用简单的带捆着。他光着脚，慢慢的走到京面前，伸出微颤的手轻抚京的脸颊。  
“京……好久不见了……”  
“……八神……吗？”京伸出手揉了揉眼睛。从刚才八神迈出第一步时他就醒了，只不过他想知道这条鱼到底要做什么而装睡。  
“果然你已经醒了。”八神自嘲的一笑，在京的身边坐下，“那么多年，又和你见面了。”  
如同那时候封印大蛇一样，他露出了那种寂寥悲伤的表情。  
“怎么，说的跟不想见面一样。”京打了个呵欠。明明是第一次清醒的见面，自己却与他相处像多年老友一样，只有一点他不想承认，就是看到八神出现他想拔腿就跑。  
八神没有说话，瞬间屋里的沉寂连灰尘落下都能听的清清楚楚。

“喂……”  
“和我打一架吧。”  
“啊？”京怔愣一下，“为什么？”  
“打赢了我以后杀了我吧，这样我与你之间就两不相欠了。”  
“你说什么？”京突然无名火起，猛地站起身，“我印象中的八神是不会说这种话的！……唉？”  
八神抬头，表情震惊。然后他突然笑了起来。

“哈哈，哈哈哈，哈哈哈哈！”  
震耳欲聋的笑声回荡在屋中，京慌忙扑上去捂住大笑的八神：“嘘！小点声！你不知道别人都要睡觉的吗！”  
八神眯了眯眼睛，把京的手挪开。这时京才发现两人之间的距离不到一掌的距离。  
紧接着发生的事就让京想暴打八神一顿了，时间一帧一帧的进行，八神缓缓的凑近京的脸颊，蜻蜓点水一般将波澜就在京的脸颊的红晕上。

“哇！我、我要打死你！！”

隔壁倒霉的红丸：“京大晚上的练相声双簧呢？吵死了！”嘟囔完翻个身继续睡。  
【tbc】


	5. 【庵京】回响 五

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “早上好啊，红丸。”京一边打着呵欠一边和红丸打招呼。
> 
> “早上好……”红丸也打了个大大的呵欠，“京，你昨天大晚上不睡觉干什么呢？”
> 
> 京的第二个呵欠还没打完被硬生生的噎了回去，张了半天嘴，最后只道：“没干什么，就是想练下相声，啊哈哈。”

“早上好啊，红丸。”京一边打着呵欠一边和红丸打招呼。

“早上好……”红丸也打了个大大的呵欠，“京，你昨天大晚上不睡觉干什么呢？”

京的第二个呵欠还没打完被硬生生的噎了回去，张了半天嘴，最后只道：“没干什么，就是想练下相声，啊哈哈。”

红丸没好气的道：“小京你下次练能不能找个不扰民的方式啊，大半夜的一会儿说话，一会儿换个声音哈哈大笑，你的素质呢？”

京背对着红丸皮笑肉不笑，更是没有诚意的连连道歉：“好好好，我知道了，我下回找个没人的地方偷偷摸摸的练谁都别想看啊。”说完就开始咬牙切齿。

等京洗漱完红丸还在对着镜子骚包的打摩丝，刚对着镜子摆了几个pose抛了个媚眼后突然愣了一下，看着京出去时带上的门后知后觉的嘟囔道：“小京不是从来不喜欢说相声的吗……？转性了？”

京使劲擦了擦昨天被某条鱼亲的地方，拿起鱼食泄愤一样的往鱼缸里投，边投边小声嘟囔：“吃吧，吃死你这条色鱼！”

八神先从水草里探出头来，看京的口型也猜的出个大概。

又看到京说让自己老实的呆在鱼缸里后，目送他拿着道服离开房间的背影。八神游了两圈活动一下身体。

还是作为人的身体好。他心想。

晚上和京见面，可是依旧什么都没说出来，只是说出没骨气的话的自己，实在太难堪了。

如果能闭上眼睛就好了，不用一直注视着他，看着他开心的样子，悲伤的样子，幸福的样子，痛苦的样子。

鱼是不会流泪的，我也不会。

如果把原来一切都抹去就好了。

……我怎么可以这样想呢。

咚，金鱼在鱼缸里撞了一下玻璃。

不过经过昨夜，发现除了他情不自禁亲了那一下以外，京倒是没对他有多大的反感，甚至对于鱼变成人也没什么惊讶。而且聊了他要参加KOF的事。八神对京要参加的事也没有惊讶，并表示出理所当然。

京时不时的擦一下八神亲过的地方，并一脸好奇的问道：“你要不要把你和神乐姐妹俩隐瞒我的事对我这个当事人说说？”

八神本来话就不多，这时更是闭口不言，屋里沉默了一会儿，八神道：“你要参加KOF，我当陪练。”是陈述句。

“啊？你一条鱼能陪本大爷打吗？再把你的尾巴打断了，你还怎么游啊。”

“……”你那路数好几百年前我就知道。

沉默。

京撇了撇嘴道：“那好，把你打出什么毛病别怪我……那顺便问你一下。”

“什么。”

“为什么我原来一直在梦里梦到你，还是各种奇奇怪怪的地方，而且……为什么我必须要和你对打非要分出个胜负？”

“……”

又是沉默。

“好吧，我去问万龟和千鹤。”京举手投降，表示自己要睡了。

“……原来的时候，是我对不起你。”

京掀开被子的动作愣住，眼睛瞪的圆圆的。

“八神……”

八神起身将手指伸进鱼缸里，苍色的光芒过后，一尾鲜艳如红莲之火的金鱼重新出现在鱼缸中。

京咬牙，有本事你憋着这辈子别说，钻进被子就没心没肺的呼呼大睡。

留着八神看着鱼缸外的世界看了一夜。

哗啦，拉门突然被拉开了。

是二阶堂红丸，鬼鬼祟祟的。

八神正想使用“本大爷的眼神突然犀利起来”之技，把这个不请自来的人吓出去。

可是他发现金鱼不会眨眼。

多少年都不能习惯这样的设定，于是他内心默默的怨恨着神乐家，为什么非要变成鱼啊。

“什么都没有啊……”红丸环视四周，“没有什么跟双簧相关的东西啊。”

自身的修养告诉他不应该乱翻别人的东西，可是昨天晚上屋里的动静让他不得不怀疑……小京是不是学坏了。

于是红丸就像打扫儿子屋子的老妈一样东看看西看看，然而什么破绽都没有发现。

“那……是我想多了？”红丸摸了摸自己的冲天炮。“还好，没被汗弄乱。”他站起身看到障子旁贴在玻璃上恨不得冲出来的金鱼，好心的捻起几粒鱼食扔进去道：“饿了吗，红丸少爷我来的多及时。”然后欢脱的扭着屁股走出去了。

在这人身上砸碎了香水吗……为什么连指尖都这么大的胳肢窝味？

八神远远躲开在水中缓缓下垂的鱼食。

待京回来后发现八神反常的贴在鱼缸的一侧一动不动。

“八神，你干什么呢？”然后发现了沉在水底被八神视为洪水猛兽的两粒鱼食。

将那水换掉两粒鱼食清理掉以后，八神才开始在水中缓缓游动。

“明明每次给你撒的鱼食都会被吃完，怎么今天剩下了呢？”京摸着下巴，百思不得其解。

“嘛，算了。”京干脆放弃思考，“反正晚上你会告诉我的。我先休息一会儿，晚上记得叫我起来练习。”说罢铺了被子就赶紧入眠了。

“起床了，京。”

“嗯……哎呀！”坐起来的时候头猛地撞上了硬硬的东西，睁眼一看八神捂着脑袋皱着眉头道：“你干嘛突然坐起来。”

“嘶……”京抽着凉气，心想不会脑震荡吧，“哪有人离着那么近叫起床的。”

“原来也这么叫你怎么没那么多事。”

“啊？什么？”

沉默。

哎……“走吧，我带你去道场。”

“嗯。”

“等等，”京将八神上下打量一番，“你确定要穿这件衣服去？”

八神低头看了看自己身上这件露胸露大腿的红色浴衣，面无表情道：“我只有这件衣服。”

京站到八神面前比量了一下身高：“咱俩身高差不多吧？你要不穿我的？毕竟这件衣服……”说着看了看八神修长的小腿，“是有点不太方便哈。”

八神没有说话。

京也没有仔细看八神脸色，从衣橱里拿出来一件皮毛大衣。

“你确定这个方便……？”

“啊，拿错了，是这件。”京扔出来一条白裤子和红色V领T恤，“当年校庆cosplay穿过的，你别嫌弃。”

八神默默的解开衣带，发现京还在盯着他看。

“你……我在换衣服。”

京如梦初醒：“啊？哦……哦，那我出去等你。”

京像机器人一样拉开拉门，转身，出门，关门一气呵成。

然后咚的一下将仍然隐隐作痛的头贴在墙上。

为什么自己刚刚那么想抱住八神啊！

半夜三更，道场却灯火通明。

两个男人在道场你来我往，一拳一脚打的热烈。

“我发现咱们俩的招式有好几招很像啊，看什么琴月阳琴月阴……还有我先发现独乐屠是专门克你那个暗勾手的吧？怪不得那次你下意识的就蹲下避开了。“京咕咚咕咚的喝了几口水，因刚刚的对手战而兴奋的双颊发红，更加不掩饰对八神的好奇。

八神拿着京给他的毛巾，擦了擦脸上的汗水，一言不发。

“喂喂，你说句话啊，关于八尺琼啊或者你的事都可以说说看嘛。”

“继续来吧。”八神把毛巾扔在一边，一个暗勾手苍色火焰便冲京掠了过去。

“还搞突然袭击？怕你不成！”

京放下水杯跳起，几个回避后便给八神一个轰斧阳接毒咬，然后谜之断连。

“这时应该接罪咏了吧？”八神毫不留情冲京脸上来了三段葵花。

……

没想到夏日的夜晚除了虫鸣也是这样的不宁静。

看着依旧打着哈欠来洗漱的京，红丸忍不住了。

“京，你今天又没睡好？”红丸青筋直跳，“比赛压力我觉得你大概不会有，不过你对练习也太不上心了吧？”

面对被扣了这么一个大帽子，京只是揉揉眼睛，边挤牙膏边道：“着什么急，我有在认真训练啊。”说着又狠狠的打了一个打呵欠。八神这家伙越来越严格了，对每一招每一式都做了要求，并且会挑各种漏洞给将要沾沾自喜的自己狠狠一击，简直对自己一分一寸都拿捏的很到位。

红丸看着晃晃悠悠出去的京，心中升起了前所未有的怀疑。

夜晚，八神刚想把京叫起来，突然感觉到好像有人在靠近。

他后退两步，躲在房间的角落，紧紧盯着黑暗中的拉门。

突然屋里闪烁起了亮光，随即铃声响起。

“哦~哦~哦~小叮当帮我实现~所有的愿望~”

太刺眼了，八神想都没想就跑过去打算关上铃声，被闪花了的眼没有看清京因为铃声而翻得身。

嘭！

铃声戛然而止。

可怜的手机和电池还有后壳分了家。

“什么声音！”红丸猛地拉开门打开手电筒。

下面是红丸的脑内活动：

“什么！一个穿着红色丝质浴衣肌肉发达的不明男性跨坐在京的身上地咚京，京还睡眼朦胧的回视……这是什么状况！难道京喜欢男人？还是猛男？……我也很猛啊！……不对不对，这个男人是谁！怎么能玷污了我们家京的清白呢！”

然而良好的教养只是让红丸张了张嘴，没说出话来。

“红丸……我……”京赶紧推开八神，爪子乱晃着解释。

“那天晚上你又说话又和他叫唤，难道是……”

红丸的手指从京身上晃到八神身上，又从八神身上晃到京身上。

“就当我没你这个学弟！”说着，红丸捂着脸跑走了。

“红丸！你误会了啊！”

“啊，这就是结束了。”

“你！别说风凉话了！快起来追啊！”

红丸在庭院的小池塘边停下。

“不要过来！再过来我就跳下去！”

“嘘！小点声！”京赶紧看看四周，“你学什么言情剧！我跟你解释！”

“我不听我不听我不听！”

“你爱来不来，我们在道场等你。”京转身就走。

“哦？这么说他是作为帮手来的喽？那怎么会到你床上去？”红丸喝着茶，一脸疑惑。

“不都说了是为了关手机闹铃了吗？还怎么解释？”

红丸将信将疑。

“那你来跟我打一局，我看看你有没有资格。”红丸放下茶杯对八神道。

“渣渣就算了吧。”

“你说什么？”红丸攥紧拳头。

“红丸，八神有那个资格，你信不信我？”京赶紧道。

“我信，但是我更信自己的拳头，来吧！”说着就打算给八神一个雷光拳。

八神就地一滚，躲开了红丸的攻击。

“这可是你自找的。”八神轻蔑的扬起唇角。

“好吧，我信了。”被打的伤痕累累的红丸从地板上打了个滚，趴着托着下巴含含糊糊道。

“那你承诺给我们这个事保密的。”京得意的勾住八神的肩。尾巴翘上天的样子怎么看怎么可爱，八神心想。

“好好好，给你保密。不过你们干什么的时候记得小点声，被我发现还好，要是被草薙伯父发现……后果不堪设想啊。”

“红丸你什么时候那么龌龊了，我们除了比武还能干什么啊。”

红丸站起身一笑，原来是他想多了：“大人的秘密小孩子就不要知道了。那个你，”指了指八神，“离小京远一点，保持距离啊。”

“红丸像个老妈子一样，不知道操什么心。”

“小京你个傻瓜！我是在关心你！”

那个八神近乎宠溺的看着小京样子，当红丸少爷我是瞎的啊！

【tbc】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小情侣被捉奸在床X
> 
> 红丸做了一个八神庵的小人：扎死你让你把我学弟抢走。
> 
> 金鱼打了个喷嚏。
> 
> 京：（惊奇）金鱼还能打喷嚏？
> 
> 于是更加珍惜这条奇葩的人鱼大爷。
> 
> 红丸：【生无可恋.jpg】


	6. 【庵京】回响 六

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 于是连续一周道场都能看到两个打着呵欠的家伙。  
草薙柴舟屡次管教，皆不理想。  
“哎……你俩能不能认真练习啊，马上KOF就开赛了。”草薙苍司实在忍不住了。  
“啊，能能能。”京说着又打了个呵欠，红丸看着京也打了个呵欠。  
然后就被路过的草薙老爷子留下训话了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 独轮车上线

于是连续一周道场都能看到两个打着呵欠的家伙。  
草薙柴舟屡次管教，皆不理想。  
“哎……你俩能不能认真练习啊，马上KOF就开赛了。”草薙苍司实在忍不住了。  
“啊，能能能。”京说着又打了个呵欠，红丸看着京也打了个呵欠。  
然后就被路过的草薙老爷子留下训话了。

“啊……这样挨训的日子什么时候才能结束啊。”红丸表示很委屈。  
京在一旁满不在乎的掏着耳朵：“KOF结束就可以结束了吧，再者……我需要你大晚上起来陪吗？我和八神练习就可以了。你今天晚上回去好好睡觉吧。”  
“唉~不要。对了，他大晚上来住在你屋里？”  
“啊……没有，他晚上指导完了以后回自己家。”  
红丸松了口气：“哦，那还好。”  
回鱼缸里。不过京没有跟红丸仔细解释。  
“红丸啊……那天是不是跑到我屋里去了？”  
“呃？”京怎么知道的？“是、是啊，那天我想事结果跑错屋了。”  
“哦？”明明八神说在屋子里东翻西找。“对了，你是说过要找我借格斗杂志的吗？”  
红丸自己都忘了这么一回事，想想好像是刚搬进草薙家问京借的：“貌似很早以前了吧……”  
“怪不得你跑到我那屋，不过下次记得提醒我，我帮你找就好啦。”  
红丸赶紧点头转移话题：“今天晚上练习到几点啊？”  
“不是说你不用来了吗……”  
“哎呀，咱们可是队友，多练习咱们队就更是稳拿冠军了。大门不也是在家里道场特训吗？”  
“说的也是啊……那好吧，今天八神再把你打趴下我可不管。”

时间过得很快，距离KOF大赛还有两天。  
“从明天开始就不练习了。”八神道，“好好休息养精蓄锐。”  
红丸难得没有形象的倒在地板上伸展四肢：“啊……终于能睡好觉了。”  
京很自然的接过八神递过去的毛巾，擦了擦满是汗水的脸颊和脖颈：“那现在赶紧睡吧，明天早上道场还有晨练呢。”  
“好的，”红丸爬起来，看着八神。  
八神视若无睹，递给京水瓶。  
“那个……小京？”  
京打开杯盖刚喝了口水：“咳，干吗？”  
“八神先生还不回家？”  
“一会儿。”  
“哦……”不过一想到明天不会再看见八神用热烈的眼神看着京，红丸心里略微痛快了一点。“那我先去睡了，八神先生早点回家啊，bye。”红丸使劲伸了个懒腰，开门走了。  
“咱们也走吧，”京把毛巾搭在架子上，对八神道。  
“嗯。”  
红丸一直在他们身边待着，京对八神都做不到旁敲侧击，如果让红丸知道八神就是那条金鱼的话肯定也是不依不饶的打破砂锅问到底。因此京和八神除了练习以外几乎来不及说其他的事情，毕竟训练已经耗费了他所有的体力。

回到屋里京刚想问八神，就见八神如风般敏捷的走到鱼缸前连衣服都没换，把手指伸到水中唰一下变成了鱼。  
红色T恤和白裤子带着金鱼的体温皱巴巴的躺在地上。  
京冲天翻了个白眼，把上衣和裤子叠好放到鱼缸旁边，安慰自己来日方长。

夜早已深深的沉了下去，留下弯月带着妖冶的光照耀着大地。  
才过了两点左右的样子，但是京久久不能入眠。  
在床上翻来翻去睁着眼胡思乱想，身子变得越来越沉，就像被夜的漩涡吸了进去。  
他不禁闭上眼睛。

呜。怎么回事？好像被一双手摸上了腹部。  
那双手揉捏着京的小腹，渐渐发热发烫。  
京伸手去拨，可是什么都没有碰到。紧接着一只手如钳子般抓住了他双手的手腕拉过头顶，另一只手在他的胸口游走，时不时揉捏京胸前。  
放开我！京大喊，可是对方并不理会。  
马上，那只不老实的手摸向京已经起了反应的下身。通过身体的振动京感觉出这双手的主人好像笑了一下。  
什么都听不了看不见的世界，身体便更加敏感。  
食指揉捏了下京的皱褶，缓缓的将手指送了进去。  
第一次被碰触如此私密的地方，京使劲的扭动，夹紧身体。反而更引起对方的兴趣。手指与京反着扭动般刺激着身体里，然后被碰到了某个地方。  
啊！情不自禁的喊出来后，京更感觉羞耻，他甚至觉得自己的泪溢了出来，全身颤抖。  
被手指挑弄已经变得柔软的地方，用温柔的方式已无法控制住京高涨的怒气。他正偷偷在掌心蓄起了一束火想给对方一拳时，一个比手指粗上好几倍的东西长驱直入，狠狠的捣入京身体的深处。  
京刚刚蓄起的力气在这一刻土崩瓦解，在那人狂热的动作下快感超越了怒气。对方已不再用手禁锢着他，托起京的臀部让他直起身与自己更加贴近。  
这个姿势……京腰间酥麻，两腿间不受控制的溢出与刺激出的眼泪一样的东西。那人伸出手引导般抓住京的胳膊放在自己的肩上。京揽住那人的脖子，下意识的抬头，世界突然亮了起来。  
从未见过的充满情欲的眼神被掩盖在火红色的发间，高挺的鼻梁亲密的蹭着京的鼻子，温热的舌尖舔弄着京微张的唇瓣，并带走他发出暧昧的声音。  
京的震惊持续了不到几秒便被快感淹没。被摩擦的火辣辣的地方生理上的收紧，直到对方越来越急促的抽动后一个痉挛变得缓慢，身体被温热的液体充满，自己也忍不住喷涌而出的之后，京趴在对方厚实的胸膛上不住的喘息。  
他抬起头，正巧那人抬起手温柔的抚摸他的头发，一切都是那么自然。

“呜哇！”京挥出一拳，什么都没有打到。他瞪开眼睛躺在床上，天已经蒙蒙亮了。  
“八神！”他坐起身回头看房间角落的鱼缸，八神刚刚被京做梦又叫又喊的声音吓醒，在鱼缸边着急的撞来撞去。  
梦……春梦吗？感觉身上某个地方还是胀痛的难受，京掀来被子发现另一个精神的自己。  
看着金鱼无辜又着急的样子，京简直气不打一处来。一把把被子扔开也没遮没挡的就跑去厕所了。  
金鱼看见京窘迫的下身后瞬间明白，为了保护京的自尊心，金鱼潇洒转身钻进水草里继续补眠。

不过一天京对八神都爱搭不理的，喂食的时候也不仔细看看水需不需要换，投的食够不够，更反常的没有对着八神念叨。而是扔了鱼食就跑出屋子，一天看不见人影。  
见状，八神在月光初升时便从鱼缸里出来换上了衣服坐在房间角落。  
九点……十点……十一点……  
京一直没有回来。  
正当八神着了急想亲自出门找京的时候，京缓缓开门进来了。看到黑影里盘腿坐着的八神，京吓了一跳。  
“你、你不开灯坐在那里吓死人了。嗯？今天不用训练了啊。”  
“嗯。”八神用洒在京的脸上的月光，据他多年观察，这属于京情窦初开不知所措的样子。  
“你去哪儿了。”八神忍不住问。  
“没、没去哪儿，就是出去多玩了一会儿。”京低着头，不愿意看着八神的脸。  
“……”八神歪头，见京还是不愿意看着他，只是将目光向四周散射，果断转身把手指伸向鱼缸。  
“昨天晚上做噩梦了吗。”八神问完便回了鱼缸里。  
京在门口看着鱼缸眨巴眨巴眼睛，低头扬起嘲讽的嘴角，用不知在对谁说的声音道：“是啊，就是噩梦。”

KOF大赛倒计时：一天。  
“小京，你不是吧……”红丸看着京大大的黑眼圈和止不住的呵欠，“你肾虚了啊？”  
“……”京狠狠的瞪着红丸，“胡说八道什么呢！”可是酷似熊猫的样子完全没有想象中的威摄力，反而逗笑了红丸。  
“明天可就是大赛了，赶紧收拾好行李中午好好补个觉，下午就要出发了啊。”红丸拍拍京的肩，“加油啊。”  
“哦。”京刚把红丸送走，草薙妈妈又拿着帮京收拾好的行李送了进来，温柔的道：“我已经帮你收拾好了，如果觉得不舒服就再睡一会儿吧。等你爸准备好了我过来叫你。”看着京逞强不肯睡，草薙妈妈叹了口气，跪坐在京面前：“躺下。”  
“妈……”  
“少废话，躺下。”  
京乖乖的躺在草薙妈妈的腿上。  
“到了大赛会场里养精蓄锐，不要浮躁，不要呛别人，严禁被挑衅私斗啊。”  
毕竟是京的母亲，相当了解京。  
“而且据说大赛年年都会出点事，你可要注意安全啊。不过我相信你。”  
“好，我知道了。”  
“乖，睡吧。”草薙妈妈抚摸着京的头发哄他入眠。

【tbc】


	7. 【庵京】回响 七

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “小京，你不是吧……”红丸看着京大大的黑眼圈和止不住的呵欠，“你肾虚了啊？”
> 
> “……”京狠狠的瞪着红丸，“胡说八道什么呢！”可是酷似熊猫的样子完全没有想象中的威摄力，反而逗笑了红丸。

“小京，你不是吧……”红丸看着京大大的黑眼圈和止不住的呵欠，“你肾虚了啊？”

“……”京狠狠的瞪着红丸，“胡说八道什么呢！”可是酷似熊猫的样子完全没有想象中的威摄力，反而逗笑了红丸。

“明天可就是大赛了，赶紧收拾好行李中午好好补个觉，下午就要出发了啊。”红丸拍拍京的肩，“加油啊。”

“哦。”京刚把红丸送走，草薙妈妈又拿着帮京收拾好的行李送了进来，温柔的道：“我已经帮你收拾好了，如果觉得不舒服就再睡一会儿吧。等你爸准备好了我过来叫你。”看着京逞强不肯睡，草薙妈妈叹了口气，跪坐在京面前：“躺下。”

“妈……”

“少废话，躺下。”

京乖乖的躺在草薙妈妈的腿上。

“到了大赛会场里养精蓄锐，不要浮躁，不要呛别人，严禁被挑衅私斗啊。”

毕竟是京的母亲，相当了解京。

“而且据说大赛年年都会出点事，你可要注意安全啊。不过我相信你。”

“好，我知道了。”

“乖，睡吧。”草薙妈妈抚摸着京的头发哄他入眠。

等京醒的时候天已经暗了下来，草薙妈妈也走了。他翻了个身正想爬起来，按到一个湿湿的东西。

是一张被打湿一角的纸条。

不同于写字主人的粗犷，写的字清丽秀美。如果无视略带生硬的语气的话可能会被误以为女生写的。

“加油，争取赢个冠军。”

白痴，我都被你鞭策着进行魔鬼式训练了，不赢冠军对得起谁。

回头看了看围绕着自己小世界游弋的金鱼，京冲着八神不屑的哼了一声。

“没出息，你怎么不祝我早日得冠军啊，还争取。”京提起行李拉门出去了。

八神刚刚度过了难得安静可是心中翻腾不止的十来分钟，草薙柴舟突然开门进来了。

草薙柴舟走近八神，从腰间直接抽出一块黑布蒙住。

“怎么了？“八神心想，在鱼缸里略带紧张的吐着泡泡。难道是自己是八神的事情败露了？

紧接着鱼缸猛烈的一晃，八神的脑袋狠狠的撞在玻璃上，晕了。

“这就是KOF大赛会场啊！“如果除了梦中那几次，京是第一次见到大赛会场。不同于梦中，自己亲身经历过便更觉得会场建筑设施的豪华。

红丸毕竟是见过大世面的人，看着京的惊讶只觉得可爱。

“毕竟是世界级的大赛嘛。”大门双手环胸，稳重的站在一边，“咱们差不多也可以进去了。”

草薙柴舟正在远处冲他们挥手。

“爸。”

“伯父好。”

“草薙伯父好。”

草薙柴舟爽朗道：“我家儿子就麻烦你们照顾了，如果他不听话你们替我教训他啊。”

“不会，小京挺认真的，您放心吧。”

京悄悄的撇了撇嘴：“爸，你作为教练也不能跟选手住在一起吗？”

“不行啊，”柴舟将身后的一大包行李跟玩杂技一样扔到另一只手中，“就是教练也要住在家属区，怕选手们压力大休息不好……京，我知道你不会。”

“爸你还是快走吧。”

柴舟拍了拍京的肩膀：“只要不浮躁，京你一定没问题的。”

京也认真的点头：“好，我争取。”

柴舟使劲的拍了京的肩膀一下：“臭小子，你应该说我一定！没出息，我走了啊。”

说着拎着行李走了。

“嘶，好疼啊！”京揉着肩膀，“臭老头使这么大劲把我胳膊差点拍下来了。”

“草薙伯父是给你打气呢，”大门在一旁笑道，“要是我儿子的话我肯定比伯父更严厉。”

“那你想怎样？”

“来之前跟我打一局，如果没有进步的话就可以不用来了。”

“好可怕！”

没有那条鱼陪伴的夜晚还真是有点不习惯。

京闭着眼翻了个身，后知后觉的发现自己在想念那条鱼。

而那个梦是他再也无法和八神好好说话的开端。

只要八神变成人靠近他，他就寒毛倒竖，觉得八神的眼睛马上就要看穿他内心里的龌龊。

原来红丸总是把八神与他隔开，是怕我会非礼八神吗……

此时的京对上和下的概念不是很了解，可是那个梦的确是自己在上面……

拿被子蒙上脑袋，屋里虽然有空调可是热气迅速在被里聚集。

快睡吧，明天要比赛呢，什么都别想了。

一个带有魔力的声音传进京的脑袋里，京慢慢的沉沉的入眠。

雅典娜站在屋外，叹了口气。

该来的总是要来，不过好困啊。

本来好好休息的她在对面的女性格斗家的楼上，结果不知道哪段电波接上了就听京在自己的脑袋里念念叨叨。如果京今天晚上不睡胡思乱想的话，自己明天的比赛也要完了。

于是披上外衣打着呵欠冒险进了男性格斗家的楼上，超能力者可是肩负着世界和平啊。

转身正想下楼，听到身后一声熟悉的呼唤：“雅典娜？”

糟了，是拳崇。如果被他看到一会儿楼里的男人都会被吵出来了。雅典娜瞬间加快脚步，消失在楼道里。

拳崇迷迷糊糊的挠挠头发，又多看了两眼嘟囔道：“错觉吗？”

大赛正式开始。

京组势如破竹，一路顺利晋级打到了决赛。

“嗯……？”

站在京面前的正是雅典娜一组。

“草薙学长，请赐教。”

“啊，对上的是你啊。”京不知道为什么，可是对雅典娜印象还不错。

红丸凑上来道对雅典娜道：“要是对学妹使出全力好像有点过意不去，不过要是手下留情你又会怨恨我……我这种进退两难的心情，希望你能理解啊！”

雅典娜掐腰：“我、没、办、法、理、解！反正就是不准你们手下留情！”

红丸无奈道：“我懂了……你不只是我们的小学妹，还是个威风凛凛的女战士！这样行了吧！”

“要的就是这种觉悟，我们开始吧！”

决赛已吹响号角。

待京上场做准备时眼角扫到观众席上的草薙柴舟，看到柴舟手里抱着一个很眼熟的东西。

京用他那5.2的眼睛看了半天震惊的发现……是他屋里的鱼缸！

“我了个……”京赶紧抿住嘴，看到他老爹兴奋的冲他挥手。

他怎么把八神带来了！

然而八神近视，在浴缸里眺望远远的看不清京在哪里。

据后来采访冠军组的时候草薙柴舟抱着金鱼缸道：“这条鱼陪伴着我儿子过了那么多年，我认为能给他打气并带来好运，怎么知道……怎么知道他掉到洞里去了呢！”

一切都很顺利，到京上台领奖之前为止。

“恭喜啊，恭喜。”宣布为冠军后，周围响起的掌声和或真或假的道喜声都不能影响到京，京只想赶紧领了奖跑回家好好跟那条来会场却什么都看不清的金鱼好生嘚瑟一下。

但是在他走上领奖台的那一刻，意外发生了。

京毫无自觉地踩上了那块地，然后急速下降。

“啊！”京大叫一声，久久之后嘭的一声响，落地了。

会场开始杂乱无章，不管是观众还是格斗家们都开始大喊大叫起来。

“这个洞！谁干的！”

“别看我！我没用能量喷泉！”

“看我干什么！我又没用我的棍子捅地！”

“这件事情是非正义的！让我这正义的伙伴来……”

“伙伴你大爷！就是你手底下那抡大锤的给砸的！”

“啥！陈国汉！看我不收拾你！”

京听着地面上的混乱，毫不犹豫的晕了过去。

“万龟？”千鹤看着万龟坐在镜子前发愣，不禁喊了一声。

“没事，马上就要结束了。”

京慢慢的睁开眼，这又是哪里？

然后他看见了一切的开端……和结尾悲伤的余音。

一只翱翔空中的雄鹰缓缓降落在比武场的树枝上，歪头看着场上热烈的战况。

那个如战神一样所向披靡的红发男人又是在擂台上屹立到最后的人。

啊，如果能跟他打一场该有多好。

于是它将心事归于呼号，在月牙缓缓爬上树梢时展翅离开。

一日一只文鸟被雄鹰抓住，正要被用来满足口腹之欲时，文鸟大叫：你是想变成人吗？

雄鹰将尖利的嘴从文鸟身上挪开：是又怎样？

我的主人可以帮你！文鸟磕磕巴巴道，只要你不吃我我可以帮你的！

雄鹰半信半疑，随文鸟飞进了神社。

“谢谢你帮我把文鸟救回来，”千鹤抚摸着文鸟杂乱的翅膀。不得已的情况下，文鸟与雄鹰达成协议说是因为救它将它送回而来。“我可以帮你实现一个愿望。”

雄鹰道：我想变成人。

万龟推门进来看到他愣了愣：“草薙家的人怎么变成动物了？”

雄鹰歪头，不知道她们在说什么。

“罢了。”万龟道，“想变成人的话，代价是十年阳寿哦。作为鹰来说，你的寿命大概只有四十年吧，慎重一点啊。”

雄鹰点头，答应思考一下。展翅离开了神社。

那是换，还是不换呢？雄鹰改变飞翔的轨迹，飞到了红发男人的家里。

那个男人身体好像不是很好，可是他依旧在参加比武。雄鹰在枝头上看着男人咳嗽，接着拿下来的手帕上出现了一缕血丝。

雄鹰猛然起飞，在夜里莽撞的飞到神社，看到了等待他的万龟。

“真的要变吗？”万龟的表情好像是要哭出来一样。

雄鹰毫不犹豫的点头，要来不及了，再也不能与那人对战了……若与他对战，十年阳寿又何妨？

第二天，本应该是红发男人大获全胜回家的时候，一个黑发中分的俊美男性跳到了擂台上。

“等下，和我一战吧！”黑发男性挑衅一笑，对红发男人摆出进攻的姿势。

“碍眼，如果打到我就算你赢。”红发男人跳跃起手，发现对方总有牵制住他的方法。

“没用的！”红发男人回避，起手鬼烧。对方敏捷蹲下，待红发男人落下防御时给他一个扫堂腿，用难以想象的柔韧的腿踢上红发男人的脑袋。

“嘿嘿，”黑发男人得意的笑道，“我赢了。”

红发男人皱眉看了他两眼，在嘘声中转身打算下擂台。

“喂！我叫草薙京，你叫什么？”

远远的传来没有感情的声音：“八神庵。”

原来他叫八神庵啊。

从那儿以后，京天天跑到擂台上跟庵打上一局后再喜滋滋的跑回家里。

“你这傻鹰，天天跑到哪里去？”

家里的苍司用翅膀狠狠的点着京的脑袋：“千万被让爹知道你乱跑，早日找个好媳妇繁衍后代才是正道。”

“知道啦。”京很不耐烦，但是一想到今天又打了庵几下便又开始开心的摇头晃脑。

我也是战胜过人类最强的人了，京得意的想。

“你要上我家来和我一起训练？”难得的庵对跟在他身后的京发问。

啊，忘记变成鹰跟着他了。京窘迫的左看右看，然后问道：“可以？”

“嗯。”庵从嗓子里发出了肯定词接着向前走。

京快走两步走在庵的身侧，完全没了空中王者的风范，在庵身边如麻雀一样叽叽喳喳。

庵默默听着，唇角划过一道类似笑容的弧度。

谁都不知道是怎么发展到最后的局面的。

“京这小子，天天不回家跑到哪里去？”草薙苍司越来越担心，不是被人抓走圈养了吧？

他顺着京飞翔的路线，看到京变成人和庵坐在一起聊天的样子，不禁大怒。

“京！”他叫道。京抬头看到苍司，一脸惊讶。

“哥哥？你怎么会在这？”

“说这种话！赶紧跟我回家！你和人类在一起，还变成人的样子？真给我们家丢脸！”

“不，不是！我只是想跟庵比武……”

庵？

“京，告诉哥哥，他是不是姓八神？”

“是……”

苍司怒极：“给我滚回家！你难道忘记了八神是草薙家的宿敌吗？”

可是草薙柴舟是想让苍司接任，并没有与京多说过。

八神正处于事件以外，只见紧急下京化为一只雄鹰与另一只雄鹰比肩而去时，他好像意识到了什么。

我绝不让这个难得出现与我一争高下的家伙从我身边溜走，就是神也不可以。

他攥紧了拳头。

要说三神器家族就像吸铁石一样，远在天边，或是种族不同都不能切断他们之间的羁绊。

草薙柴舟大怒之下啄伤了京的翅膀，严厉说教道：“你知不知道这一世我们是鹰，无法与八神家抗衡，只得养精蓄锐？你这样简直是毁草薙一家啊！”

京低着头，知道自己犯了大错而一声不吭。

“唉……算了！告诉大家！明天搬离这个地方！”

京缓缓瞪大了眼睛，那岂不是再也见不到庵了？

趁大家休息的时候，他带着受伤的翅膀摇摇晃晃的飞到八神的卧室，正巧八神没有睡。

他变成人，托着胳膊道：“庵。”

庵看着京萎靡的样子便知道有什么发生了：“先进来，喝杯茶。”

“明天我们家就要搬走了。”

庵听后没说话，进屋把茶端了出来：“冷静一点。”将茶杯放到京的唇边。

“谢谢。”京喝了一口，“我是来跟你……道……别……”没说完，京就晕倒了。

“好好睡一觉吧。”

庵抱起京，放在了早已铺好的床上。

看到弟弟偷跑的苍司，先去神乐家要来一张人形符。

“真是不让人省心的家伙。”苍司跑了两步便气喘吁吁，“做人有什么好的，又没有老鹰自由。”

他踢开了八神家的门，驾轻就熟的到了八神卧室前的庭院里。

“八神！把我弟弟交出来！”

庵面无表情的推开门；“小声点，他还在睡。”

“你把他交出来。”

“他不想走。”

“不想走？可是我们家昨天刚给他说了亲，明夜就是洞房花烛夜。你把新郎官关起来了亲还怎么成？”

庵只觉得自己脑袋里的弦断了一根。

等京揉着眼睛起床看到门外的情形时吓得连鞋都没穿就跑出去抱住正在吐血的苍司。

“哥……哥？”

庵低着头，就像无视了眼前发生的一切。

“庵……？这是……”京用拇指擦下苍司嘴边的一缕红丝，还没有办法接受现实时，庵向京走过去，拎起还在昏迷的苍司，顺着墙扔了出去。

“庵！你做什么！”京想变回鹰飞出去之时，庵猛地扯住京的翅膀，任京啄破手背鲜血淋漓，将京扔进了准备已久的漂亮鸟笼里。

鸟笼很大，完全是照着京的体型打造。虽然大，可是栏杆细密，不论是作为鹰的京还是作为人的京都跑不出来。

京并不知道的是，墙外的万龟接住了苍司将他带回去疗伤。

而是认为庵杀死了他的亲生哥哥，并剥夺了自己的自由。

“京，吃饭了。”看着京誓死不吃的倔强样子，庵放下饭盘腿坐到笼子的面前。

“你放我走。”京依旧不看他。

“不可以。”

“那我就不吃，你也走开。”

庵只得起身离开。

京发现赶走庵也不是个方法，他为了离开绞尽脑汁。终于在一个满月的夜晚，他跟庵要求喝酒，将钥匙偷来。

悄悄打开锁，推开牢门。京缓缓伸出了一枚脚趾，然后一只脚踩在地上，紧接着稳住身形，另一只脚。刚想松口气的时候，一只大手狠狠的把他按到在地。

“想跑吗？看来你是还没有自觉呢。”庵按住京乱动的身体，用布条捆上视觉，用塞子塞上听觉。

“是不是这样，你就变成我的不会跑了？”

庵呢喃着，将手伸向了京的衣襟里。

……

庵亲自将银色的锁链扣到了京的脚腕上，将锁眼堵住。抱着如玩偶般对外界毫无反应的京，庵搬过京的下巴望着他没有了神采的双眸道：“以后陪着我，哪里也不要去。”

渐渐地京的精神承受已然到了极限，与身体一起渐渐崩坏。

终于在一个阳光明媚的上午，京咽下不甘的眼泪，对庵道：“遇到你，是我的错。”然后缓缓闭上了眼睛。

本来就损失了十年阳寿，又在这样良心与内心的煎熬中，京这样早早的离开了只有庵存在的世界。

“京……京？”庵抱着余温渐渐消散的京不敢相信的晃了晃，“你怎么又睡了京，刚刚叫你起床的啊。”

京紧紧的闭着眼睛，没有回答。

“你不是想杀了我吗？我放开你，你可不可以不要离开？”

没有回答。

“哈哈，哈哈哈，哈哈哈哈！”庵发狂般的大笑，京倒在了地板上——以那只雄鹰姿态昂扬着不屈的脖颈。

“神乐巫女啊！快去看看村里吧！那个村边上的八神家出事了！”

千鹤赶紧坐直身子，招呼那个老婆婆慢慢说。

“八神的当家疯了！见人就打！已经掀了好几个人家和店铺朝着神社来了！”

据说神社有个通向黄泉的入口。如果诚心祈祷的人能够进入黄泉，与已逝的家人减慢。

庵是个从来不信迷信的人。但是他却抱着京的尸体一路冲向神社只为了将京从黄泉拉回到他身边。

“八神庵！放下草薙！”万龟出现，冲庵厉声道。

“京！！！！！”庵大吼，已然是暴走的样子，他紧紧抱住京想给万龟一爪，千鹤举着八尺镜站在庵的面前。

镜子中映出的身影，不就是京吗。

“京……”庵的手松了下来，发着红光的双眼盯着镜子。慢慢的庵伸出手抚摸镜子上他深深藏在心底的容颜。

万龟趁机把京抢了回来，并把庵打晕，带回神社的牢房中。

等庵再醒过来，就是审判了。

【tbc】


	8. 【庵京】回响 八（完结）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 由红变为紫色的火焰在原野中燃烧，犹如不愿离去依恋世间的亡魂。
> 
> “愿意签订契约吗？我可以把你想要的草薙京带回来哦。”
> 
> ……
> 
> “真乖，我的孩子。”
> 
> 最后得到手中的是一只雄鹰的尸体，和手中不再明亮的火焰。

由红变为紫色的火焰在原野中燃烧，犹如不愿离去依恋世间的亡魂。

“愿意签订契约吗？我可以把你想要的草薙京带回来哦。”

……

“真乖，我的孩子。”

最后得到手中的是一只雄鹰的尸体，和手中不再明亮的火焰。

“八神，醒了吗。”万龟靠在牢门边问道。听着庵狂躁的喘气声，就好似陷入梦魇中。

庵从喉咙里发出类似猛兽般咕噜咕噜的声音，若没有锁链的控制和牢笼的禁锢，他早已冲出来将万龟和靠近的千鹤撕裂。

锁链在庵剧烈的动作下疯狂的晃动摩擦，刺耳的声音令人胆寒。

“现在宣布对八神家的处置。由于与神器之一的草薙之子死亡有直接关联，神器受创同时并与大蛇签订契约，以致封印被破坏，险些酿成大祸，情节严重。处置方法……”千鹤清了清嗓子，不愿意继续念下去。

“怎么了千鹤，继续念下去。”

“……即从现在开始，八神将封印在神社，直至草薙之子转生。此生草薙之子为鹰，便将八神变作鱼类，与人界相隔，只得吸食月光后化为人形。待草薙之子转生八神需将事情说明。一切交由草薙之子处置。”

“那我被他杀死，是不是就可以将债偿还呢？”庵的双眼依旧冒着血红色的光芒，可是说出了理智的话来。

“他愿意杀了你还是原谅你都与我们无关，只是作为神器守护者的使命由于八神个人的恣意妄为而使得大蛇封印力量薄弱，以致祸端产生。因此八神家应受到严厉的惩罚。”万龟声音顿了顿继续道，“如果不是因为杀了你会影响到大蛇封印，我真的很想替草薙京杀了你。”

“……”

“知不知道对于雄鹰来说什么最重要？是自由啊。我觉得这个处置方式还不错，若京是天空中无所畏惧自由自在的雄鹰的话，你就变成无法离开深海永远接触不到京的存在；若是这辈子你将京囚禁，那下辈子你就自己感受一下被别人囚禁的感觉吧。”万龟恨恨的说道，“你肯定不知道的是，草薙京为了和你比一场以十年阳寿为代价。”

庵愣住了。

“千鹤，回去了。”万龟转身，没有再看牢房中庵的脸色。

然后下面紧接着就是——

啊，又一次看到了他的脸，充满阳光，毫无阴霾。

留在庵的脑海里最深刻的只有京决绝的眼神和撕碎他的最后一句。

“京，这个交给你。”

“啊？为什么给我这个？”

“哎等等，你干什么呢！你都不看看是什么你就打算乱扔？”

“金……金鱼？这种鱼可不能吃哦。”

庵在鱼缸里吐了个泡泡，吃了倒好，正好一了百了。

但是他毕竟舍不得与京分离，就是看着他的身影，庵已经很满足了。

“你要真吃金鱼可算丧心病狂了，送给你的！”

“送给我？为什么？”

“这个可是秘密哦。”

“我可是最喜欢听秘密的哦。”

“喂，你要是不告诉我我回家就把这条鱼红烧了你信不信。”

“你怎么就这么不听话？”

“你如果不告诉我原因休想给我这个麻烦东西，吃鱼我会，养鱼我就不会了。”

“这是宿命。”

看着京吓了一跳的表情，他钻进水草中，感觉到命运的齿轮开始慢慢的转动。

现在的他并没有什么奢求，只希望能再多看京一眼，但只怕这个愿望也只是奢望……现在京的陪伴和对他的关怀，都像是从老天那里偷来的一样。

但是庵变成了人也不愿意说出真相，怕连偷来的时间和情感都由一阵风卷走，一缕微尘都不给剩下。

这就是旧的余音，新的开始了。

“啊！他醒了！”

“谢天谢地，你终于醒了！”柴舟挤开一堆人赶紧问道：“你有没有哪里不舒服？已经昏睡三天了。”

看京完全没有反应，柴舟吓坏了：“你是不是想问你是谁？这是哪儿？你在哪里？好我替你回答，你是草薙京，是我柴舟的儿子，这是你家，你的房间，怎样？”

京熟练的翻了个白眼：“爸，别闹了，我又没把脑子磕傻。”

“唉，原来毕业就是个大问题，这要一磕出什么毛病来我对不起草薙家了列祖列宗啊……儿子，你干嘛？”

京恼羞成怒的推着所有人：“我没事！都出去吧！”

所有人都走了以后，柴舟突然又探进头来道：“儿子，用不用我陪你睡啊……哇！”一个大枕头差点呼到柴舟脸上。

“还好我眼疾手快……唉？”耳朵有点痛，“啊，静……等等！不要拧我耳朵！好疼！”

“你不要打扰儿子休息了好吗？”草薙妈妈微笑着把柴舟揪走，对京道：“你好好休息。”

“嗯，好……妈妈？”

“怎么了？”草薙妈妈无视柴舟狼哭鬼嚎，拧着耳朵又将他拖了回来。

“我屋里鱼缸里那条鱼呢？”

“啊啦？不知道啊，自从你爸把鱼缸拿回来以后就不知道去哪儿了，也许是死了吧？”

京震惊的站了起来。

“你喜欢金鱼吗？那明天我再去给你买几条啊，你休息，我先走了。”草薙静看到京的脸色越来越差，担忧的关上了拉门。

怎么可以，我还没有发话，你怎么敢死！

抱着鱼缸，京一起之下狠狠的将鱼缸㧽在了地上，摔了个粉碎。

已是初秋天气，室外的夜晚也有些令人瑟瑟发抖，月儿升起也是越来越早。

京换好长袖的衣服，刚走进庭院，看到一个眼熟的身影。

丝质的红色浴衣，怒张的胸肌，鲜明的红色头发。不知是因为秋风还是其他，他略有一些发抖的背对着京坐在池塘旁的假山上。

“你是特意来等着我的吗？八神庵。”京抿了抿嘴。

庵背对着京没有说话。

“我都已经知道了。”

久久，庵哼笑一声跳下假山，光着脚缓缓走到京的面前。

“要杀我的话就尽快，我只有在有月光的时候才会是人形。……不想作为鱼屈辱的死去，只拜托你成全我这一点。”说罢就闭上了眼睛。

京仔细的凝望着庵的脸，还是那样面无表情。眉头间的因长期皱眉儿产生的纹路，长长的睫毛和挺拔的鼻梁，看起来放松却紧绷的唇角。

京开口了：“你紧张什么，只是死而已，你也应该做好觉悟了吧。”

听到京的挑衅，庵反而松了一口气：“怎么，在你面前可是你的仇人啊，你不赶紧杀了我泄愤？”

“苍司当年没有死，他被万龟救走了。”

“……”庵并不知道万龟在外面听墙角的事。这两个女人虽然很烦，不过也算是帮了自己……但是果然很烦。

“你难道知道吗？”京看着庵的表情波澜不惊，好像已经知道了一样。

“不知道。”庵果断道。

“我问你，你觉得上辈子的我和现在的我哪个比较强？”

这什么狗屁问题？

“答好了饶你不死哦。”

“你还是杀了我吧。”庵撇头看向远处。

京看着庵宁死不屈的样子，冲着庵的肚子就来了一个荒咬。

看着庵捂着肚子疼的皱紧眉头的又不还手的样子，京心里各种爽快，他仰着头冲着庵道：“想死？没那么容易！告诉你，上辈子你把我绑死了，我现在要以其人之身还治其人之道！”

“哼，学渣还会用成语？你高中毕业了吗？”

“……你可不要逼我，现在的我可是比你强。”

“哦，这个逼装的好。”

“我说八神啊，你是不是看出我不杀你你就开始蹬鼻子上脸了？”

“……”

京往房间的方向走了两步，回头看到庵没有跟上来：“喂，还不跟上来。你这辈子给我为奴为婢伺候着吧，要是小爷不满意下辈子你给小爷继续！”说着去拉庵的衣袖，“快点滚回你的鱼缸去……啊。”

“怎么了？”

“那个，我一气之下把鱼缸砸了……”

“……”

“那先委屈你在池塘里待上一天？”

“……嗯。”

月亮落下，旭日初升。

京百无聊赖的托着下巴打瞌睡，庵将腿垂在池塘边。

“我说……你怎么没有变回去啊……啊嚏！”京大大的打了个喷嚏。

庵看了看自己的手，在初升的日光下燃起依旧是紫色的火焰。

“你不是让我为奴为婢吗，贴身的。”庵从水中走出，把京抱了起来，“那先送你回房睡个好觉吧。”

因为京的原谅所以让他又回到这个充满阳光的世间了吗？

“放下我……我自己能走。”陪庵熬了一晚上夜，京的脑袋已经不怎么灵活了。可是双手推搡庵胸膛的力气依然不小。

庵被他退了个趔趄，差点把京摔到地上。“老实点。”庵无奈，把京拦腰扛在身上，“再不老实打屁股了。”

没有反驳的话语，只有均匀的呼声从身后传来。

这样也能睡着，应该是真的困了。

将京抱回屋里放到床上，盖好被子后，看着京安静的睡颜。

这是庵这辈子在与京相遇后第一次这么近注视着京的睡脸。

突然，京嘿嘿的笑了两声，唇角的弧度一直没有落下。

拥有你，囚禁你，我想要的就只是这样吗？

那如果让我尝到被你囚禁的味道，会不会是想象中的那样让我甘之如殆呢。

人们都说念念不忘，必有回响。

那我这么多年对你念念不忘，你可曾对我有过一丝回响？

一线阳光掉在京伸出的手心上。

庵低头看着那丝阳光，伸手抓住。

金鱼轻轻沉入水底的声音迎着初秋的阳光，如歌般缭绕，上升，回响。

【END】


	9. 【庵京】回响 短篇番外

1.突如其来的内人

京是被一阵争吵声惊醒的。

“你小子是谁？怎么在这里？”

然后劝架声，怒吼声，声声入耳。

理论上并没有什么起床气的京被气的差点打嗝，猛地掀开被子大吼：“嚷什么嚷！还让不让人睡觉了！”随即睁开眼看到屋里聚集的几乎是草薙家的所有人。

然后矛头所指的人正是被围在人群中却老神在在的八神庵。

“干什么呢这是……”京突然就无力起来，八神庵你现在在神游什么啊。

“儿子啊，你可要跟爸说清楚啊……这小子是怎么在咱们家的！”柴舟急赤白脸，指着八神冲到了京的面前，草薙静想拉都拉不住。

“爸，你紧张什么……他是隔壁村头买拉面的，是吧八神？”八神瞪眼。可是张了张嘴，发现无话可说。

因此，屋中便突然沉寂下来。

过了一会儿，选择在沉默中爆发的柴舟道：“八神……他姓八神？”

“嗯……怎么了爸？”

柴舟表情严肃的将八神请了出去，对所有人道：“我去跟他谈谈，谁都不要过来。”

京紧张起来，打算跟着跑出去，可是才发现自己穿着睡衣……

什么？睡衣？今天早上自己明明穿的是自己那身衣服啊！

隔着睡衣一摸……卧槽我的内裤呢？

京赶紧把留在屋里的人轰出去后刚想换衣服追上去，拉开门发现蹲在扯花瓣的红丸。

“红丸你在……”

“小京……”红丸痛心的看着京，“你说八神回家继续做世外高人隐居开拉面馆的，可是他又出现在你屋里跟你一个被里睡觉是怎么回事？”

好像被红丸的雷光拳劈开了天灵盖，京一脸“什么你再说一遍？”可是红丸依然痛心的看着京表示他并没有说谎。

其实他是看到了柴舟踮着脚偷偷来看京休息的差不多就起来吃早饭了，没想到柴舟拉开门突然愣了一下开始打嗝。红丸一看不好这人就要抽过去了，掏出速效救心丸就要往柴舟嘴里送，结果看到屋里情形，他先给自己喂了两粒。

天气刚刚冷起来，不过太阳出来以后渐渐回暖。为了防止京踢被子，八神特意搂住京，用腿压着被子。不过睡到后来睡觉不老实的京将腿压在八神身上，四仰八叉的躺着，不管春光秋光简直一泄千里。睡觉老实的八神双手环胸姿势完全没动过。

这时候柴舟简直不知道是八神非礼了自己儿子还是自己儿子对着人家做了什么不轨之事。八神正感觉冷想伸手拿被，两人视线相对随即引发战争。

红丸讲完耸了耸肩道：“你还瞒我，要是早告诉我的话。”

什么，难道红丸已经知道我前世的事了？

“我就帮你盯梢了，保证不被草薙伯父看见。”

松了一口气，京仍然哭笑不得：“你帮我盯梢？然后去写八卦？”

红丸没接京的茬，“不过你能不能换一个？”

“换什么？”京刚想走，不得已回头。

“这个八神虽然帮咱们不少，不过我怎么看他怎么不顺眼，也不知道为什么。……京你听到没有啊！”

京早已经跑远了。

“那就这样吧，既然京原谅你并提出这样的要求，我也就不插手了……不过那次去大赛会场我岂不是背着你跑了一圈还跟你睡在一个屋里？”

“辛苦了，不过一是我没看见二是呼噜声太大我没睡好。所以我不打算说谢谢。”

“八神家还真是名不虚传的让人讨厌啊！今天我可是要替京教育一下你……”

嘭，拉门被踹倒了。

“爸！别打！”

柴舟看京担心八神的样子气不打一处来，怎么一点也不担心我这老头子被打呢！

在京心里形象如巨人般的老爹正在默默的悲伤，只听京大喊一声：“他（在以前）已经是我的人了！”

误会大了。

八神难得怔愣了半天，看着柴舟暴风雨前的宁静简直百口莫辩。

吃到了是自己的锅自己背，可是老子还什么都没干啊！

“你……小……子……”

“爸！是我……”

啊？八神和柴舟不可思议的看着京撇着大红脸结巴的道：“……八神庵……是……我的人了。”

突然柴舟开始哈哈大笑狠狠拍着一边死机的八神，一个大拇指伸向京：“儿子，干的漂亮！”

八神看着京用望天的表情表示自己被水淹没，不知所措。

京喜滋滋的拉着八神的袖子回到房间，没有注意八神背过手偷偷的锁了门。

京还给八神拉过垫子，自己一屁股坐上另一个后注视着八神。

“京……”

“我会对你好的。”看着八神五颜六色煞是好看的脸色，京赶紧向八神面前凑了凑，认真的道。

八神平时的面无表情出现了丝丝裂痕，他揉了揉越来越疼的太阳穴问道：“我什么时候成你的人了？”

“啊？啊那个我情急之下说的。”

“你情急之下还能说出这个？你懂？”

京支支吾吾，最后终于没忍住：“就是前世那个！我不是在上面吗？”

八神回忆了半天，最后颇不耐烦的道：“哦。”

前世留在他心里的都是京厌恶、绝望、痛苦的表情，除非必要他都不想回忆起来。

八神马上挥开前世对他造成的阴影，用蔑视的眼神对京道：“你在上面？”

看着八神的表情，京突然感觉自己好像被野兽瞄准的猎物。

两人之间的空气凝固了一阵，京转身踉跄的就要往庭院跑。

八神手疾眼快，单手一捞就把京按到自己怀里。

“屋里隔音效果怎么样？”八神用湿乎乎的声线舔舐着京的耳廓。

“不是很好……你要干什么？”京说完便咬住嘴唇，不让多余的声音溢出唇畔。

八神搂着京把通向庭院的门锁了个结实后，用进食的姿势扑倒京，在京的上方傲视着扯掉了浴衣的腰带道：“你上还是下取决于我，懂？”

红丸在隔壁零星的听到了点声音，看了隔壁一眼心里默默的道：“小京大早上就这么猛啊。”

神社千鹤一把甩开仙贝喊道：“万龟！直播看不看！”

【突然的内人.END】

2.行走的乐器

理论上得到冠军的明星留级生应返校上学了。

本来挺风光的事京突然闹脾气不想动，吓得柴舟和静手足无措。经过八神两天一夜的思想教育京终于从房间里出来了。

当然作为端饭暖床兼心理开导的八神肩负着陪读的重要身份，保证京在今年期末时顺利毕业。八神皱着眉头勉为其难的接受后据说去买了个鞭子。

京表示不接受现实。

红丸已经搬回家，所以京与八神同行，在学校门口和红丸大门汇合。

伴着愈渐萧瑟的秋风，两人沉默的隔着一棵树的距离。

倒不如说京是在一个人发脾气。

丢人丢大了……以为那个在上面就是在上面，结果那天八神身体力行告诉他什么叫真正的在上面……和做梦的感觉完全不一样啊……

八神用眼睛斜睨了京一眼，又在胡思乱想什么。

“屁股不舒服……”

“你少做错几道题。”

京哪是受欺负的人，当即就要和八神打起来。做错一道题就要打屁股？怎么说都是二十的人了。可惜八神也不知练的什么神功，抓京抓的特别准。当即就将京按到自己腿上打屁股。

血泪相和流啊……心里。

“我说，那天你帮我换衣服，内裤呢？！要不是你把我内裤扒了老爷子估计也不会那么生气！”

不会那么生气等于不会教育八神，不教育八神等于不会出丑，不会出丑等于……保留童真。

八神当然知道京在心里划着等式。京现在的战斗力比以前强多了，比如现在气的想跟他用王八拳一决胜负的京被他紧紧的抓着拳头，眼看京就要挣开了。

两人僵持了一会儿八神道：“内裤？平常我也不穿啊。”

京：“啥……你的意思是你平常只有那件红色的浴衣？”

“你见过金鱼穿内裤的？”倒不如说是神乐姐妹隐藏在内心深深的恶趣味，八神嫌弃的想。

得知了这个秘密的京失去了握拳的力气，庵好可怜，连内裤都没有。

“换衣服我就顺手给你脱了，习惯。”八神收回手做了总结。

学校门口，红丸和大门已经到了。

“京，你总算出家门了。”大门拍了拍京的肩，“还以为你家里出了什么事。”

是啊前几天到现在屁股转着圈的疼啊，京只能一脸尴尬的道：“因为复习下课业，所以今天才出来，不好意思啊大门。”

红丸用一脸理解的样子看着京，什么都没有说也拍了拍京的肩。

八神见状扯着京的衣领后退两步，保护在自己的势力范围。

……

大门首先打破尴尬：“走，咱们进去吧？”

“好好好。”

“嗯，走吧。”

“……”

正是准备秋日祭的时候，学生们拿着准备的道具忙忙碌碌的从京一行人身边经过，然后对他们惊讶一下后要个签名赶紧离开。

一路走得甚是艰辛，尤其是队伍里红丸的时候，楼道被堵了个水泄不通全挤到红丸面前要签名。终于到了导员室，京的班主任表示在学园祭的当天上午来参加，并交上暑假作业。

出了导员室，京在楼梯间捂着头默默道：“暑假作业……我以为因为比赛老师都会忘了呢。”

大门看着远处红丸站在花丛之间谈笑风生，听京嘟囔便笑着回道：“你想想你都忘了多少次了，你就是交了老师可能也会下意识的问你要。”

京仰头长叹一声，发现贴身小厮消失了。他连忙往外走了两步，发现八神正站在器乐社前。

“这家伙要干什么……”

八神接过戴着鸭舌帽的金发男子手里递过来的贝斯，试了试便弹了起来。

悲伤而壮烈的音符从拨动着的弦上经过空气浸入旁边人的心中，如孤狼于崖顶的呼号一般，唱颂着不知为谁的挽歌。

秋风掠过，带走了最后一个音符。八神修长而骨节分明的手指也停在了那一刻。

八神无视身边簇拥过来的人，径直走到京面前：“回家吧。”

京眨了眨眼，低头看牵住自己小指的八神。再看那些愣住的学生，一脸骄傲将小指回勾，挺胸抬头的对八神道：“好，回家了！”

回家再对自己因为音乐被八神迷惑而做出了令人害羞拉手指的事情做出检讨。

【行走的乐器END】

3.不知所踪的真心

那时候的我是什么样子的呢？

是不是特别傻的样子？

还是特别笨的样子？

大概也没有本质区别吧，看那家伙的眼神就知道了，跟看宠物一样，真是很讨厌。

明明与他相见的样子是人啊，是我用寿命换来的啊。

虽然不想说，但是那家伙战斗的样子真的很帅，那种天上天下唯我独尊的气势。

希望我下辈子也能像他一样，同样的立场公平公正的与他一决高下。

我一直以为谎言不会被拆穿，我与他的关系一直这样下去。可是直到那天苍司突然出现，什么都不一样了，我的世界就这么被他颠覆了。

什么宿敌仇人……在我眼里他是个切磋的好对手罢了。

那个时候我是真的有点恨苍司，直到化成人形被那家伙打的半死扔出了院子时我才慌了。

那家伙已经完全不听我解释了，拿出来一个笼子把我关到里面。

我什么都没有做错，为什么要把我关起来！我曾经摇晃着结实的栏杆冲那家伙吼道。

到现在才知道，他幼年父母双亡，只留下一个妹妹。可是在他精心照料之下妹妹还是不敌病魔早早病逝。

也正是因为寂寞，他便在庭院里没日没夜的练着功夫，直到打败了所有挑战他的人。

我正是撞在枪口上的那个。

因为相处，他就是不打擂台，也会在最后一场的时候坐在擂台边等着我。

你问我为什么知道？因为有一次我装作不在，在树梢上看着他背影上的月亮直到与天上的月亮重合时，他仍在那里坐着，就像一尊名为守候的石像。

那天我只是为了不让他再久等一天而到了他家，可是意想不到的事情发生了。

他的控制欲在苍司被扔出去时达到了顶峰，因为听到我要离开吗？

可能是因为又有一个玩伴离他而去吧，他孤独怕了。

可是最后呢……我却崩溃了。

这不是我想要的你。

于是面对疯狂而封闭的你，我也封闭了自己。

自从那天看到你疯狂的样子，将我身上按上了属于你的印章。

不过想一想那时候你在溪边为我做的烤鱼，那个味道我至今忘不了。

想知道我说的‘遇到你，是我的错’是真话假话吗？

我说了一辈子的真话，此刻我将沉默，让真相随风而去吧。

嘿嘿，对不起了。

【不知所踪的真心END】

福利小剧场：

京翻着草薙妈妈买回来的食谱流口水，旁边八神低着头听着自己打工新买的CD。

“庵，你说这个好吃吗？……庵？”

发现八神一直不理他，京用爪子挠了挠八神的后背：“庵，喂~庵~”

八神摘下耳机回头：“干吗？”

“你看看这个好吃吧！”京指着一边的鱼翅汤，双眼冒星星。

“我还是比较爱吃肉。”八神说了一句后戴上耳机沉浸在自己的世界里。

“哼！”京气鼓了脸，“竟然敷衍小爷！看小爷的！”

说着不知道从哪里掏出来个魔法棒，冲着背对着自己的八神俏皮的转了个圈，双手握紧魔法棒正色道：“八神庵，变回你原来的样子！”

一阵大风卷过，地上突然出现了一条巨大的红色鲨鱼，在地上张着血盆大口扑腾着。

“哈哈，京干的好！今晚就吃烤鱼翅了！”一边的神乐万龟和神乐千鹤手拉着手像小精灵一样扑棱着翅膀飞到京面前开心的道。

“早上好……京你在摸索什么呢？”

“……我的魔法棒呢……？”

【END】


	10. 【庵京】回响 番外·镜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “干吗不跟我一起去！”京穿好外套提好鞋站在玄关开始难得冲八神撒娇，“一起嘛。”
> 
> “不要。”八神嫌恶地瞄了瞄山顶神社的方向，明显心有余悸，“我不想去。”
> 
> 京看劝诱不成，撇撇嘴开了门：“那好吧，你一个人在家别寂寞啊。”
> 
> 然后现在自己在家中的鱼缸里。
> 
> 在家中的鱼缸里？

“干吗不跟我一起去！”京穿好外套提好鞋站在玄关开始难得冲八神撒娇，“一起嘛。”

“不要。”八神嫌恶地瞄了瞄山顶神社的方向，明显心有余悸，“我不想去。”

京看劝诱不成，撇撇嘴开了门：“那好吧，你一个人在家别寂寞啊。”

然后现在自己在家中的鱼缸里。

在家中的鱼缸里？

“我靠？”京转了两圈，想要喊出来的话语都变作了泡泡。

明明自己正在神乐家里玩啊！

“呦，千鹤，你是想骑我的哈雷吗？给你钥……这么速度。”

千鹤二话没说抢过京手中的摩托车钥匙，如蔡某某一般跳着芭蕾转着圈飞到了神社门口的摩托前。

“你先坐，我去泡茶。”万龟看着千鹤的样子无语又宠溺的摇了摇头，将物什放到茶几上便去了厨房。

明明是过来跟她们报告八神的事情，结果姐妹两人都爱搭不理的。京有点憋气，要不是报告自己要在家里躺着……不，在学校上课了，还在这浪费时间浪费生命？

他忿忿地拿起了万龟放下的物什，对脸仔细看了看，古朴的花纹和模糊的镜面。这么想着，京将手指按到映在镜子上自己印堂的位置：“万龟，没想到你这么臭美啊……”

话还没说完，万龟看到京拿着镜子大惊失色，手中的托盘自手中滑落摔到了地上：“京，快放下那个！”

来不及了。

不可抗力由镜面开始拉扯着京的身体进入镜中世界，等万龟伸手去抓之时只剩下镜子由半空中掉落到自己的怀里。

万龟愣了一会儿，第一次感到了焦虑，她一手抱着镜子，一手扶着额头无限头痛：“这该如何是好……”

没错，这就是神乐家的守护圣物——八咫镜。

与此同时，公路上狂飚的千鹤：“爽啊！”

正在京被水淹没不知所措，练习用腮呼吸并思考人生的时候，八神拉开拉门进来了，身后跟着刚刚回来一语不发的“草薙京”。

“这货是谁！”京着急了，连忙摆着双鳍冲到了鱼缸壁前，“八神，我在这里啊！”

八神完全没有注意到角落的鱼缸，他所有心思都放在了身后的“草薙京”身上。回头看了看低头一言不发的京，有种奇怪的感觉溢上心头：“京？”

“嗯？”

“草薙京”迷迷糊糊地抬头，接着用和平常并无不同的神情问道：“怎么了？”

八神又盯着“草薙京”看了两眼道：“你刚从神社回来？”

“有一小会儿了。”“草薙京”从身后提出袋手抓羊肉，“给你带回来的。”八神不着痕迹地皱了皱眉头。

“竟然还敢假冒小爷！小爷现在就出去给你好看！”京在鱼缸里奋力蹦哒两下，竟跃出了生存范围，啪哒一声掉在地上。

“哪来的金鱼？”八神起身捡起了京，这是京才在八神的眸子里看到了现在的自己——一只墨龙睛。

“我刚回来在旁边的小摊上买的。”“京”毫不在意，将脖子上的围巾摘下来，初冬的天气也是蛮冷的，“看这个天气里它挺可怜的。”

不能呼吸了。京在八神手中感受着熟悉的温热，陌生的空气。

看了看在手中垂死挣扎的金鱼，八神感同身受般将京放回鱼缸里道：“你这来回一趟够快的，不会用飞的吧。”

获得了重生的痛快，京赶紧扇了两下腮，敏锐地发现在外面的“京”好像抖了一下肩膀。

屋中两人一鱼一时无言。

“那个……”“京”缓缓开口。

“今天晚上吃三文鱼寿司。”八神突然道。

“京”又张了张嘴后什么都没说出来，只道：“……哦。”

八神坐到京的身边却保持着一丝距离，两个人同坐的床上两边略略塌陷下来。这时，八神用一种难以言喻地苦恼表情挠起了头发。“你怎么了！”

本是低着头的“京”看到八神痛苦的样子抓住了他的肩膀，驾轻就熟地掏出了手帕，“不舒服吗？吐在这里……”

“……我在想昨天吃了什么。”八神收回了蹩脚演技，轻轻拉开“京”的手。“京”愣了一下，转了转低垂的眼眸道：“嗯……我只记得挺好吃的……”

八神眉头渐渐锁紧。

“开玩笑。”京凑在玻璃壁边愤慨地吐着泡泡，“昨天的火候没掌握好饭都烧焦了。”京记得清清楚楚，因为昨天的晚饭是他做的。可是看到八神什么都没说默默吃完的时候，他还是没能抗拒住心里感动了一下。

果然，八神低沉的警告音宛若从地底传来：“只问你一次，你到底是谁？”

“京”的双眼瞪大，不可思议地看着八神：“我就是草薙京啊。”

“你不可能连你自己做的那么难吃的饭都记不住。”

……靠！竟然在别人面前说我做饭难吃！你完了！京默默记下，看看八神到底还有多少坏话背着他说。

八神的手缓缓抬起，一把钳住“京”的脖子。“京”感到八神手指一点点收紧，赶紧抬手一边扳他的手指一边揪向他的衣领。八神盯着“京”层层放大的瞳孔，震惊地甩开了被他钳制的“京”。

“是你？”八神后退两步，“你怎么会在这里，京呢？”

“京”被甩到地上缓缓笑了，唇角的弧度划伤了京的眼睛。

“对啊，就是我。”“京”从地上慢慢爬起，“我就是京，京就是我，我们本就是同一个人啊。”

八神紧抿着唇，眼睛不看他。“怎么，你是内疚，还是感觉耻辱？得不到那时候的我，得到现在的我你就满足了哦？”

用自己的脸说出如尖刀般锋利的毒语刺伤的是两个人的心。八神沉默，而在鱼缸中的京更是想知道八神的真心——到底是真的要的是现在的自己，还是放不下上辈子的执念？

盯着隔着一个世界的八神，京开始发现自己完全不了解这个人。自他闯入自己的生活之后，从没有给过自己什么承诺，也没有做过什么让自己感到轰轰烈烈非我不可的事情……两人若长流细水一般不知源头却潺潺不断的交往，如果不是那个梦，京觉得自己应该还是和八神处于密友以上的关系中马马虎虎的过着什么都不知道的日子。

屋中的空气就像被初冬的风冻住一般。八神开口了：“我已经放你走了，你为什么还要回来。”

京和“京”的身体不约而同地颤抖起来。“既然你也放下了我，你回来又为了什么。”

“京”怔愣之后，释然地笑了：“果然，你还是更喜欢【现在】的我一点。”空气流动，可八神身边有着化不开的寒冰，拒绝“京”的靠近。

“你和他不一样。”八神固执地摇了摇头，“你是你，他是他。”

“对，”“京”耸肩，“他是就是那个被你骗到，心甘情愿缩在你的笼子里做你期望的那只傻鸟吧。所以你更喜欢他一点我是能理解的。”他顿了顿，“听话的孩子谁不喜欢呢。……算了，咱们来聊聊天吧。”  
他坐回床上，虽说好似大大咧咧的小孩子般晃着脚尖，可是身体里可是好几百岁的前世人，和八神差不多大，和自己眉眼一致的脸上是自己没有的内敛和深沉。

京发现“京”出现后，痛痛快快跟他打一架还好，可是被困在鱼缸里就像看电影一样看着两人聊着自己并不知道的过往让他胸口不可抑制的憋闷起来。

明明他是我养大的！京生气地扫着尾巴。

“你想聊什么。”八神拿来茶壶，给两人沏上茶水。

“京”意味不明地看了八神一眼：“你不问他去哪儿了？”端起茶来吹了又吹却放回了原处。

八神低垂着眼睛静静道：“若是不陪你聊你也不会告诉我吧。”

“他现在呆的位置很安全。”“京”不着痕迹的瞄了一眼角落，“而且大概还能看到咱们吧。”

八神轻哼了一下，“多谢。”

“何必那么生分？”

“这不是生分，”八神抿了一口茶，小小的茶碗在他骨节分明的手指中显得更加袖珍明润，“而是对原来的作别。”

“京”笑了：“好吧。”原来站在路口等着不愿意走的只有自己。然后两人开始天南海北的瞎聊，大到那些年的风云大事，小到八神原来家隔壁的老母鸡，气氛融洽到简直插不进第二个人。在京在鱼缸里又气又急最终昏昏欲睡之时。“京”站起身拉开了同样后院的拉门。

“和原来一样。”“京”回身，“住在原来的家里，有没有很怀念。”

八神坐在屋中的蒲团上没有起身：“还好。”

这是原来八神的家？京醒盹赶紧抬眼看向不动声色的八神。为什么我们家会住进八神原来的家里？不应该早在战火中化为灰烬了吗？

“这就是命运吧。”“京”倚在门框上，晚霞撒到他的脸上，“就像双头蛇般无穷无尽相互吞噬。生生世世，你都会与我在一起，连看一眼别人都不允许。”八神放在膝头的拳头渐渐攥紧。“可是你不会等我，我之后定有无穷无尽的我与你相遇相守，只有我一个人被抛在原来的过往里。”“京”轻喊了一声：“喂。”八神回头看向“京”，脸上也被晚霞笼罩。“我写的这首诗好不好。”

八神缓缓抬眼，在相遇后最后一次直视“京”：“很好。”

晚霞之中的人，被染成火焰之颜将要化为灰烬一般。

“那……”久久之后“京”开口道：“……我来告诉你，他在哪里……”京的精神越来越清晰，听到的声音却越飘越远。

被自己NTR的感觉果然也很难受。

京缓缓睁开眼睛，发现自己仍然在神乐家。

“你还好吧！”身边是着急的万龟和一看就刚回来不久还没脱下骑士服的千鹤，千鹤还拍拍他的脸问道：“我们是谁你还知道吗？”京躺着连忙摸了自己的身上和仔细端详了手指，发现和鱼没有一点干系后松了一口气。

“你……还好吧？”发现京心情不好的坐起身别过头，万龟和千鹤对视一眼道：“你没有神经错乱吧。”万龟由着千鹤去拿了温度计塞到京手中后道：“我们不知道你碰了镜面被传送到了哪个时空或者遭遇了什么事情，所以……”万龟的话语顿了顿，“你要不跟我们说说？”

京难得听话，把温度计叼进嘴里：“前世的我，怎么样了？”

万龟和千鹤同时一怔：“你要是不投胎转世怎么可能站在这里？”

万龟赶紧拿起茶几上被锦绣包裹的八咫镜，手掌按在镜面上念念有词。没过一会儿她双目圆睁，抱着镜子连鞋都没穿就跑出了屋子。  
“万龟等等！”千鹤和京赶紧穿上鞋跟着跑了过去，千鹤拎着万龟的鞋一路追到了神社之后需十人合抱的神木下。只见落尽树叶的古木之下混合着晚霞的阴影中，慢慢显现出一个人的样子——是身着青色浴衣的“草薙京”。

京难以置信地后退两步，险些咬碎了嘴中的温度计。

“不好意思今日去叨扰了，”“京”冲京的方向鞠了个躬，与京背道而驰的恭敬有礼，“由于我个人的任性为大家造成的不便致以歉意。”恭敬中流露出的还是难以掩盖的傲气。

万龟看了看“京”，又看了看京，指尖颤抖：“你没有投胎，那他是被你分离……”

“正是，将我的恨与爱剥离，深沉与天真各自保留。留下来的我与他，”手中的青扇指向京，“正是有着不可跨越的沟壑同一人的极端。”“不然你为什么第一眼就被他吸引，天真无邪的容忍陌生人进入自己的生活。明明你是与他初见却异样的依恋……我想我不说你也应该知道为什么吧。”当看到京的身体如抖筛子一般，“京”闭上嘴，抱紧了手中的青扇，垂下眼眸：“唯有这个，还请留给我吧。”是上辈子八神为他赶走身边蚊虫的那枚青扇。

红莲之火在眼前燃烧，温度计早已掉到了松软的土地上。京不知道哪里来的冲动快跑两步冲进火中想将另一个自己从其中揪出。不过只是徒劳，红莲之火点燃的只有充满深沉恨意的“京”，在阳光下灿烂的京不仅不会被烧到，连“京”的衣角的抓不住。

“我们来比比吧。”无尽痛苦中，“京”流着冷汗竟然还笑得出来，“下一世若遇到那个家伙，谁能把他抢过来吧。”就像照镜子一般的两人站在人间与地狱的分界线之间。

在最后一刻燃尽之前，“京”将脸凑近，轻吻了京的唇畔。

“其实，我挺喜欢你的。”

别说是京，连神乐姐妹都惊呆了。一缕灰烬顺着凛冽的风飘散的不留痕迹。

京的拳头紧了又松，松了又紧，在临近爆发的时刻转身跑下了神社。

“京！你的摩托车钥匙啊！”千鹤甩着钥匙追过去，竟没有追上那个头也不回的人。万龟叹气跟上，只留下躺在地上孤独的体温计。

京一路跑回了家里气喘吁吁，气势汹汹地拉开拉门，拽住坐在茶几蒲团边失神的八神衣襟就压到了他的身上。八神赶紧用手撑住地及时制止后脑勺与地面的亲密接触。

“我告诉你，”京的气还没捯匀，红扑扑的脸堪比刚刚消散的晚霞，“如果下辈子，下下辈子，”京喘了两口气，“你要是再遇见我的话，”八神抱着京，从茶几上拿下茶杯递给他：“先喝口水，一会儿再……”

京抓住八神的手腕推了回去。“等我说完。”京认真地看着八神，“如果遇到我，一定想尽各种办法引起我的注意，成为朋友也好，恋人也好，敌人也好。你这里……”他戳了戳八神的胸口，又像暗示，又像诅咒缓缓流进八神的心中，“只能由我填满。”八神还没来的及说话，京又道：“如果是被和我相似的人来抢我的话，要是你心软了我就先废了他，再废了你！……说。”

“……说什么？”被京一阵抢白，八神早就忘了自己想说什么。“上辈子的我厉害还是这辈子的我厉害？”

“……你不是问过这个问题吗。”

“我就是想再听一下答案行不行？”

“……都没我厉害。”沉默一会儿后，八神说道，接着别过头不看京。“……你这家伙。”八神拍了拍京的头，就像哄小孩子一样：“你就是你。”

我从小看到大的温柔孩子，有着狡黠灵活的眼睛，会调皮捣蛋，会考试不及格，又会伤春悲秋的写诗，背负着宿命却不自知的天真。如世界黑白颠倒一般的那个他却有相似的温柔，相似的灵活狡黠，可情感更加丰富更难以把握住。毫无疑问，现在的京能给他港湾般的安全感。就像刚刚，他早已知道那条突然出现的墨龙睛不是偶然，可是就是想观察一下这个沉不住气的人会做出什么让他哭笑不得的事情。

就这样吧，有什么不好的呢？

“别把我当小孩子！可是我把你养大的！”京拍来八神给他顺毛的手闹起别扭来。

“手感挺好的，你要不要自己摸摸？”

“喂！”

…………

“这样真的好吗？”结束了这场闹剧，千鹤脑子里回荡的总是那个外表有礼内心不羁的京把自己的一面封印在八咫镜中的场景。

“有什么不好的。”万龟依旧保持无懈可击的神情捧着茶碗一小口一小口喝着，“来世的事情，来世再让他们操心吧。”

我想拥有那双熠熠生辉的眼眸。

我也想拥有那股热烈似火的情感。

“从今天起，你的名字就叫——”

【真•END】


End file.
